The King of all Demons
by The knight in dark flames
Summary: When the Demon King Satan was about to claim his victory over the human forces he is forced to retreat into another world alongside his four generals. What will happen if in this world he found more civilized demons? Will they join his army or will he have to force them? If you don't like altered backgrounds don't read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama nor High school DxD**

 **Right now, this is my first story, so if many find it with lack of writing experience I'm sorry, I'm new at this.**

 **Characters such as Chiho or Emilia won't appear in this fic.**

 **This Chapter is going to be about of what if all four generals had been alive when the human army arrived at the Central Island.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this Hataraku maou-sama! Crossover with Highschool DxD.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Deep or dark voice" (basically demon form or some spell by any character)**

*Sound*

In a random alley

'Well, everything could've gone better' thought a very confused Satan Jacob while rubbing his head.

 _Flashback_

 _In a place named Ente Isla were five islands in the shape of a compass they were the Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western, and Central continent. The Demon King Satan had sent his sent his forces to conquer all these continents, bringing humanity at the brink of extinction._

 _As their las hope, humanity's hero, Emilia Justina, took control of the last forces of the human army and started to push back all the demons from each continent one by one._

 _Satan seeing his demon army being pushed back, and by suggestion by his master strategist Alsiel, calls all his high-ranking generals back to the Central Island to fortify the place._

 _Demon HQ (Central Island)_

 _Satan, the Demon King and most powerful being that hell has ever seen said to be capable of going toe to toe with God, is a humanoid demon with black hair that reaches the back of his neck. He stands above two meters, has a robust body, which is covered by a cloak and some clothing that gives him a feral appearance, his legs are that of a goat, and in his head, he has two bronze horns._ _His outfit as the ruler of demons consists of a dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist._

 _He is sited in a throne surrounded by his four generals, at his right is Alsiel_ _a tall humanoid demon with yellow-brown eyes, long pointed ears, and white-blonde hair that falls to just beneath his chin, he stands a little above 1.9 meters. Lean and muscular, most of his body is covered in a black carapace that protects most of his torso and lower arms, his hands ending in a pair of deadly sharp claws. The upper half of his face also appears to be covered in this natural armor with his eyes still visible through openings like those of a mask, and he sports a large black tail covered in the same substance, the inhuman part visible even from beneath his cloak._

 _At his left stands, Lucifer, a former archangel who fell from Heaven due to being "bored" there. Lucifer is 1.85 meters_ **(AN: I really don't know his height, I tried to investigate but nothing came up, so to make him a little intimidating why not 1.8 and up, right?)** _He has long blackish purple hair that goes a little below his shoulders and has some hair covering his right eye. Has two black wings (obviously). His clothing is like Alsiel's, but instead his pants are white and his cloak is closed by some leather belts in the upper part, leaving it open on his lower body._

 _In front of them are Malacoda and Adramelech. Malacoda is a humanoid skeleton with two small lights as eyes, his body is fully covered by a black cloak leaving his body as a full mystery, his magic is specialized on necromance. He is taller than Alsiel by half a head but still smaller than Satan and Adramelech._

 _Adramelech is a 3 meters' minotaur, his body is pure muscle and only has armor on his shoulders. His horns are almost the same size as his head, even though he doesn't have much knowledge on magic like the other generals, his brute strength is enough to destroy a town without much effort. His weapon of choice is an axe the same size as him._

" _ **My lord, we have to fortify this base and arm every demon to hold the attack of those humans"**_ _said Alsiel spitting the last part as if it left some bad taste in his mouth._

" _ **There was no need to retreat I could've killed that supposed 'hero' myself!"**_ _yelled Malacoda his eyes glowing more than normal._

" _ **They really think that a puny human would be able to defeat me, a former archangel and ex-general to God's Army Hahahaha!"**_ _Lucifer said while laughing maniacally._

" _ **HA! There is no way in Hell that, that insolent human would've defeated me by sheer strength!"**_ _Adramelech thought aloud._

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ _Satan's voice was everything that's needed to shut all four of the demon generals_ _ **"We shall do as Alsiel says, with all four generals here we'll defeat their 'Hero' and counterattack them in the confusion. Now, IS EVERYTHING CLEAR?!"**_

" _ **YES, MY LORD!"**_ _They all shouted in unison._

" _ **Now go and prepa"**_ _*KABOOM* The Demon king couldn't finish his sentence by an unknown explosion._ _ **"What the fuck was that?!"**_

 _During the commotion, the doors to the throne room are burst open by a goblin who is shouting for help._

" _ **My lord, the human army is he"**_ _The low-class demon couldn't finish as a sword separated his head from his body and a human in golden armor stepped into the room with the same sword in hand._

" _Demon King Satan! I've come for your head!" shouted the figure, who had a rather feminine voice._

" _ **So, you finally came Emilia the Hero! Hahaha I shall be the one to see your head!"**_ _Satan shouted to the now proclaimed Hero. After a brief second, he then looked at his generals and raised his hand pointing at the Hero_ _ **"ATTACK HER!"**_

" _ **YES, MY LORD!"**_ _They all shouted in unison and jumped into action._

" _ **Within the power I possess, nothing shall escape their fate, nothing shall stay, everything shall die"**_ _Malacoda chanted while forming a small sphere in the top of his hand, he then threw the small energy ball and finished the chant_ _ **"because is written in the END of their fate and the name is DEATH SENTENCE!"**_

 _As the light ball approached the Hero, out of the blue a bald man with a mustache and some cleric clothes appeared and diverted the attack towards the horizon, as consequence a large explosion, the size of a town, occurred and obliterated everything in its range._

" _Thanks, Olba, you take that general" Emilia said to the bald man, while this one started to for its own attack._

" _You scum of a demon,_ _ **HOLY LIGHT!"**_ _Screamed Olba while making a small light that soon illuminated the whole room blinding everyone present and inflicting some damage in the demons, except Satan who formed a dark aura around him. "You shall not interfere in the fight between the Hero and Satan, demon."_

 _Malacoda now angry, in incredible speeds grabbed the high-priest by the neck and took him somewhere in the island._

" _ **Malacoda that fool, how can he let himself be angered that easily?!"**_ _Adramelech said while looking at the direction Malacoda went. He then turned his attention towards the hero who was blocking some strikes from Alsiel and Lucifer._ _ **"You shall see what is true strength!"**_

 _Adramelech started running towards Emilia, axe in hand, and when he was about to land a hit the sound of steel against steel clashing was heard, confused by the sudden stop of his axe, he saw a muscular man with white hair and beard holding a sword horizontally to his axe._

" _So, you're the strongest in physical strength, eh? Well we shall see who is better candidate to that tittle" with a swift swing he made the great general stumble, during that brief second he kicked the minotaur in the gut sending him to another room when soon he followed "Hey Emilia you better take care of Satan when I come back got it?"_

" _Of course I will, Albert!" Emilia said loud enough for Albert to hear._

" _ **Don't get distracted during a fight, HUMAN!"**_ _yelled Alsiel, who landed a hit on Emilia's breastplate, cracking it a little._

" _Dammit" Emilia muttered under her helmet "Satan come and face me you coward!"_

 _Satan Jacob, who was still in his throne, was staring at the hero with eyes that could pierce one soul, he opened his mouth and said_ _ **"You a being that cannot deal with my generals, expects me to fight you face to face? Don't make me laugh!"**_

 _As Lucifer was about to land a hit on Emilia a sudden volt of lightning hit him in the back sending him across the room._

" _Emilia, you shouldn't let your guard down" said a monotone voice that came from a small girl with green eyes and hair "I'll take them both from here on you focus on Satan."_

" _Thanks a lot, Emerada" in an instant Emerada by Alsiel was thrown across the room with Lucifer in tow "That leaves us alone Sa" *Crack*_

 _Emilia never got to finish her sentence, as the Demon King had punched her in the helmet shattering it in the process and sending her flying towards a pillar in the room._

" _ **You should have in mind that I'm far more powerful than all my generals together"**_ _Satan said in a low voice while looking at where he had sent Emilia._

 _Emilia immediately stood up looking at the demon in front of her with fear in her eyes 'Keep calm Emilia, you can't show weakness in front of the enemy' she immediately put some determination in her, but still no one can get rid of fear that easily. As she stood up her long white hair fell all the way to her waist._

" _ **So, how about a sword fight, eh?**_ _You agree, I do too" as Satan said that he went and grabbed a stick that was on the ground_ _ **(AN: don't ask me where the stick came from just go with the flow)**_ _he looked at the stick for a moment 'This'll do'. A magic circle appeared on his right hand, where he held the stick_ _ **"From the deepest parts of hell I summon you, NEGATIVE SWORD!" (AN: Imagine his sword in the fight against Sariel)**_

 _Emilia couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had known that the Demon King Satan was powerful, but this was ridiculous 'He made a 2-meter energy sword out of a random stick!' The next thing she knew is that Satan had disappeared._

 _She couldn't see him anywhere, suddenly a small light appeared behind her. She quickly jumped out of the way but it wasn't enough part of her hair had been cut off, where it was waist long now it only fell to her neck._

 _Satan didn't stop there he immediately charged again swinging the sword from left to right destroying everything poor enough to stand in his way._

 _Emilia had it difficult, she was barely able to block every blow without taking out some of her energy, it was a miracle Better-Half was a Holy sword because any other sword would've been broken by now._

" _ **Is that all you can do Emilia the Hero, what a disappointment from my supposed rival"**_ _Satan had a bored look on his face while facing Emilia, he really had thought that the hero would held a better fight, but now he just wanted to finish this._

 _Emilia was at her last breath, she couldn't keep blocking, she had to defeat Satan, she had to avenged her father!_

' _This is getting boring I shall end the fight' in less than a second Satan appeared in front of Emilia sword aiming towards the heart, and in a bright light everything ended. Emilia's body fell to the ground._

 _The Hero was dead._ _ **(AN: don't hate me, it just that it makes sense Satan at full power would've been able to take on the hero, and don't forget she had helped during their fight to take down a single horn.)**_

' _What a disappointment well I shall see how my generals are doing' Satan spread his dragon-like wings and was about to leave when suddenly a light started to form in the sky 'What th'_

 _With Malacoda and Olba (During Satan's fight)_

" _ **Puny human you dare stand in my way!"**_ _Malacoda yelled in anger because of this bald man that had diverted his attack 'He must be so full of himself that thinks he's superior to me, Malacoda, THE MOST RUTHLESS OUT OF ALL GENERALS!'_

 _Malacoda, who had been holding the priest by the neck, threw him towards a wall of the castle destroying it instantly. Malacoda landed in front of the ruckus and only glared at the priest._

 _Olba in the other hand was breathing heavily due to force Malacoda held his neck 'How did that demon got in close range without me noticing?!' the priest was so confused, but out of all his emotions that was feeling right now. He was scared. He feared what the demon in front of him was capable of._

" _Well seems I've found a worthy opponent" Olba said as calm as possible trying not to show fear in his voice._

" _ **You can't hide your fear"**_ _Olba eyes widen_ _ **"I can smell it, is making me more powerful by the second"**_ _Malacoda started to approach slowly towards Olba._

" _ **Now if you would be kind enough. DIE"**_ _as soon as that las word left his mouth Malacoda disappeared from the priest's vision._

" _Wait! Wait! Wait! I've a preposition to you, please listen!" Olba pleaded trying to prevent his imminent dead._

" _ **A preposition you say?"**_ _Malacoda whispered in Olba's ear, making the old priest to turn around violently almost causing himself a whiplash._

" _Y-y-yes! Yes! Yes!_ _Yes! A preposition!" Olba was more than scared, he was fucking terrified 'Who is this guy?! Are all the generals this strong?!' poor Olga didn't know it was because he was just too weak._

" _ **Speak fast human"**_ _Malacoda was never known by his patience._

" _W-w-well you see I was thinking that we should join forces, with your power and my knowledge in the ways of the church, we could defeat both Satan and the Hero, and stablishing you as the Demon king" Olba was shitting himself right now 'I just hope he agrees, is the only way I'm getting out alive from this'._

" _ **Mmmmm, interesting puny human it sounds as if you had everything well planned…"**_ _Olba felt relieved, until something cold touched the back of his head_ _ **"…but you should've thought in who you were trying to trick puny human. LAST BREATH"**_ _Malacoda whispered._

 _Olba's head started to dehydrate until there it was so pale that a single blow from the wind shattered it._

" _ **My loyalty is with Satan"**_ _Malacoda said looking at the headless body of Olba_ _ **"No general is stupid enough to betray the Demon king Satan"**_

 _A sudden light started to appear in the sky above the castle 'I have to hurry to the castle, that cannot be good for our Lord' and like that Malacoda started to levitate and headed off towards the castle at incredible speeds._

 _With Adramelech and Albert (During Satan's fight)_

 _Somewhere around the castle, steel clashing against steel echoed through the empty halls. The source was a giant minotaur battling against a human with a very built body._

" _ **Hahaha! You have great strength human I'll give you that!"**_ _the giant minotaur laughed while blocking an attack from the human._

" _You too, but yours can be seen by your sheer mass" the human laughed while dodging an attack from the giant axe._

 _They continued to battle for what it felt like an eternity, when in reality, only five minutes had passed. None of them were showing any sign of exhaustion._

 _They stopped for a moment before engaging once again. Both were throwing deadly blows capable of reforming the area they were in. The axe and sword once again collided, but this time Adramelech jumped above Albert landing behind him and kicking him in the back._

" _Agh, well who would've thought you were able to lift yourself of the ground" Albert said while coughing some blood 'Dammit that kick was way more powerful than I thought it would be, I need to be more careful"._

" _ **Ha! Just because I'm big doesn't mean I can't do certain things"**_ _Adramelech said, charging back at Albert who ducked and landed a hit with his elbow on the minotaur's stomach, making him stumble back_ _ **"Well it appears I also underestimated your abilities"**_ _Adramelech laughed._

" _Come at me general, I still need to go and help Emilia" Albert said, running straight at the minotaur in a hurry. Adramelech also started running towards the human with axe in both hands._ _ **"This will be the decisive blow human!"**_

 _As they got closer to each other, both raised their weapons and strike with everything they had. They ended in the other side giving their backs to their opponents_ _ **(AN: Like a typical sword crossing scene in almost every anime)**_

 _Adramelech could be seen with a deep cut that went from his left shoulder all the way down to his right waist._

 _Albert was another story. His left arm fell t the ground "You were a worthy opponent. What a great battle don't you think?" Albert said as he fell unconscious in the ground._

" _ **Yes, for a human you were a worthy opponent, but right now I shall go with my king"**_ _And like that Adramelech made his way towards the throne room when a blinding light appeared in the sky._

 _With Alsiel, Lucifer and Emerada (During you know who fight)_

 _Alsiel and Lucifer were battling out against Emerada in the skies above the castle. Emerada was putting a good fight even with the numbers against her._

' _How is she able to go against us, two demon generals of our Lord Satan?' thought Alsiel, who was charging up a 'Push' spell_ _ **"Be gone!"**_

 _Emerada was facing Lucifer when she hears a sudden screamed and its hit in the back by an invisible force, confused as where the spell came from Lucifer manages to land a powerful kick in her stomach expulsing the air from her body, but her face somehow remained calm._

' _How is she able to keep that face after everything that we hit her with?!' Lucifer thought. Emerada disappeared and appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye with her hand touching his chest. Lucifer's eyes widened at what he heard "Petrify"_

 _Lucifer's body started to turn into stone and fell to the ground_ _ **"LUCIFER! You will pay for what you've done!"**_ _Alsiel shouted as he started to surround himself in greenish magic that took the form of lightning._

 _Some of his clothes shattered revealing his black armor like skin that covered most of his body_ _ **"HELLSTORM!"**_ _he shouted sending all the lightnings at phenomenal speeds._

" _ **God's shield"**_ _was everything that was heard from the little girl as all the lightning bounced off her body as if they were made of gum "My turn, body enhancement:_ _ **Lightspeed"**_ _the small girl whispered before disappearing._

 _Alsiel looked around trying to find her, when suddenly he felt a hand on his back_ _ **"Holy light"**_ _Alsiel tried to cover himself from the attack, key word 'tried'._

 _As the light faded, Alsiel was revealed to have second degree burn in his back and in his left arm 'Shit, how could I have let my guard down' Alsiel wounds were healing, but not as fast as they should._

" _ **Human! What is your name at least let hear the name of the person that might defeat me?"**_ _Alsiel asked suspicious for the little girl._

" _My name is Emerada, great general Alsiel" Emerada said in her usual monotone voice looking at the demon._

" _ **It is an honor to find such powerful humans in this putrefactive world, but I shall end this right now, DARK ROOM!"**_ _Alsiel said and extended his hand at the sky covering it in black._

" _Even if you take out the lights I can still see you,_ _ **Sensor"**_ _she said and landed a hit in Alsiel who had appeared behind her_ _ **"**_ _with Sensor I can feel the Auras of demons, humans and angels and differ them"_

 _Alsiel let out a chuckle "What's so funny?" asked the girl curious about why the demon would be laughing while at disadvantage_ _ **"You said demons, humans and angels, hehe aren't you missing one?"**_

 _Emerada eyes widened in realization 'Impossible'_ _ **"NOW, LUCIFER!"**_ _and with that she felt a hit in the back of her neck taking her out_ _ **"Being made of stone sure sucks"**_ _said Lucifer catching the girl._

" _ **I'll let her live, she was a great opponent and I would like to fight her again"**_ _they landed in an empty room where they left her_ _ **"Let's hurry Lucifer our Lord is waiting for us"**_ _suddenly a light could be seen where the Demon King was._

" _ **MY LORD!"**_ _Alsiel shouted and started flying towards the throne with Lucifer right behind him._

 _In the throne room._

 _Satan was standing in the edge of the destroyed wall, 'I used a lot of energy in my fight against the Hero Emilia' he thought while looking at the light 'Seriously someone turn this off is really annoying'_

" _ **My lord!"**_ _Satan turned around to see Malacoda and Adramelech arrive at the throne room_ _ **"What is that annoying light, my lord?"**_

" _ **I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with Heaven"**_ _the generals gasped at the sudden revelation 'What does Heaven has to do with the war between humans and demons' thought both Malacoda and Adramelech._

" _ **Lord Satan!"**_ _this time Satan looked up to see both Lucifer and Alsiel coming down from the skies_ _ **"My apologies my lord for being distracted by that human earlier, I shall defeat that Hero to correct my mistakes!"**_ _Alsiel said as he kneeled with his head low._

" _ **Stand up, Alsiel, don't worry I've dealt with the hero"**_ _Satan said while pointing at the throne where lied the lifeless body of Emilia_ _ **"I didn't know the hero was female"**_ _commented Adramelech._

" _ **Lucifer I need you to tell me what that light is all about"**_ _but just as Satan finished that sentence, the light faded and revealed an army of archangels._

" _Demon King Satan you are to be slayed in the name of God" an archangel that was wearing light armor and had a helmet on said._

 _Satan eyes widened, he didn't have the energy necessary to fight a whole army of archangels, he needed about two hours to replenish his whole energy, he looked back at his generals and saw that all of them, except for Malacoda, were heavily injured or tired._

" _ **Looks like they got us cornered, all four generals we're retreating!"**_ _Satan said with a commanding tone. All generals looked at their leader with disbelief, for the Demon King himself to retreat it must be a fight they can't win, then they felt a portal open behind them and looked at their king retreating but stopped for a moment_ _ **"HEAR MY VOICE ARCHANGELS, YOU CAN KEEP ENTE ISLA FOR THE TIME BEING BUT I'LL COME BACK AND I'LL TAKE WHAT IS MIN AND RULE ABOVE ALL OF YOU!"**_

 _All four generals let out a chuckle before entering the portal and following their leader._

 _Flashback end_

Random alley

A portal open a meter above ground, from the portal came five persons. They all landed on top of each other "Get off me you bastards!" the first person that came out yelled.

All of the others soon got off each other and looked around confused "Where are we? This obviously is not hell" one that was 1.77 meters tall with pale skin, black hair and was dress in a giant cloak that covered his whole body mumbled to himself.

Soon a tall and tough figure that reached 1.9 meters with a very muscular body looked to see the guy in the cloak "Malacoda is that you?" the figure than looked at himself in shock "What happened to my voice?!"

"Why do you all guys speak different?" a figure about 1.7 meters with black purplish hair and pale healthy body said, before opening his eyes and bringing his hands to his neck "What in the name of Satan is going on?!"

Two more figures stood up one was a man with white blond hair that stood a good 1.8 that was shirtless showing his little toned body and the other figure that stood about 1.83 meters with dark green hair and had a more marked body looked at them all "What have I told you guys about swearing with my name?"

Soon they all walked out of the alley and saw each other for the first time they came out of the portal. After a minute of staring at each other they all shouted the same thing.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HUMAN?!

 **Hope you enjoy the story, please review, and leave your opinion.**

 **I'll make this a series aka publish more chapters.**

 **-The knight in dark flames.**


	2. What the fuck happened to the demons!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama nor High school DxD**

 **So, this is the second chapter to 'The King of all Demons'.**

 **Here they finally get their identification as citizens. And start to live as normal citizens of Kuoh Town… yeah 'normal'.**

 **Here they finally get their identification where I'll only add them their last name (In the case of Malacoda and Adramelech it will be half their name)**

 **Answering some reviews:**

 **ENDDRAGON369: I'll see what I can do about Emi and Alas=Ramus, but I won't say my ideas to evade spoiling, and also, I use meters because I DON'T know how to measure with inches nor feet (If that is what's bothering you) and I'm not planning in entering to Google whenever I want to put measures, and is so that you have a very clear idea of how tall they are.**

 **Kinunatzs the Eternal: Yes, the supernatural exists in the DxD verse, but is not everywhere as it is in Ente Island where magic is basically in the air. And don't worry, they have their powers, they're just in a very weak state like in the anime.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the second chapter**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Deep or Dark voice, also spells"**

*Sound or movements*

 _Last Chapter_

 _Soon they all walked out of the alley and saw each other for the first time they came out of the portal. After a minute of staring at each other they all shouted at the same thing._

" _WHY ARE YOU ALL HUMAN?!_

 **Chapter 2. What the fuck happened to the demons?!**

It was a normal night in the city, the cool breeze, the moon above your head, if you were a citizen of this world than you would consider this normal.

Too bad five individuals weren't.

"What the fuck happened to our bodies?!" yelled a man with a pale form that was wearing a black cloak as his only clothing.

"Where the fuck are my wings?! How am I supposed to fly without my wings?!" Yelled the most normal looking teen out of them all.

"I actually don't look that bad in a human body" said both a blond teen and a muscular one "Oi, oi, oi you guys are taking it very lightly!" shouted both Lucifer and Malacoda in the background.

"Okay, everyone… CALM DOWN WILL YOU?!" shouted the teen that had the vestment of the Demon King "Panicking will not solve anything!" 'But I'm not panicking' thought Alsiel and Adramelech at the same time.

"Hold yourselves together, we need to gather information about this place" Satan soon saw two men in blue uniforms "Greetings humans I would like to gather information about where we are" he said while approaching them and waving his hand.

"Are they cosplayers?" one of the man in blue said to the other "No, I think they're tourists they don't talk Japanese."

"Hello there are you lost? Do you need help with something?" one of the men in blue asked and signaled them to come closer "We'll take you to the police station so that we can help you"

All the demons in disguise entered the back of the car barely fitting.

"Soooo, strong guy could you tell me how to get a body like that? I've been trying for years but I haven't gotten any results yet, any tips?" asked the man looking at Adramelech, who in the other hand didn't understand anything the man said and was playing with the window's switch bringing it up and down "Yep, obviously not from here"

They soon arrived at the Police station where they were surprised to see more men in blue. Later on they got into different rooms

With Satan

"So, you got any name boy?" the officer asked in English, which also resulted useless "I wonder what language you speak" the muttered under his breath.

The officer stood up and went outside. After some minutes, he came back with a steaming bowl in hand "Here you must be hungry, it's called Khatsu-dum" the officer then placed the bowl in front of Satan, who only looked at it as if it had poison.

'Does this human think I'm that easy to kill, I've survived many types of poison this will be no difference' Satan than grabbed the fork that was next to the bowl and approached the food very slowly towards his mouth 'His face will be of utter shock once he sees I'm still alive.'

'Humans, they must think their foods are capable of satisfying me…the…great…' Finally, the food met his tongue and the flavor entered his mouth. A minute passed by until… 'This is so GOOOOOOD!'

The Demon king Satan had fallen victim to the traditional Japanese food: Khatsu-dum.

In mere seconds the bowl was empty, not leaving a single thing left "Glad you liked it"

The Demon king's face was that of pure joy 'Man, that was the best meal I've ever had I need to tell Alsiel to learn how to… Focus, Satan! You can't let a single human distract you!' he straightens his face and closed his eyes.

He then opened his eyes and started to look around 'I need to find something with this worlds language so that I can use my magic to learn it' his eyes landed on the cop's badge.

His eyes started to glow which startled the officer "Hey, are you all right? What's wrong with your eyes?"

After a moment, Satan turned to see the man with his eyes still glowing "You'll tell me everything about this world"

The man looked surprised for a moment, but soon his face changed to an expressionless one "Yes, of course, my lord"

After the whole explanation

'Ok, this must be the room Alsiel is in. Hehe… My strategist surely has already cornered the human with tons of questions that is begging his life to be ended' Satan carefully opened the door as if trying not to interrupt anything, only to see a very friendly Alsiel with his mouth full of food from the bowl he had in front of him "Mah… Lorb" tried to speak Alsiel.

Satan's jaw hit the floor "Hey Alsiel why are you eating?! You should be questioning this human about this world like I did!" 'Even though I also ate the food from this place'

Alsiel quickly finished his bowl and kneeled at his Lord "Sorry, my lord, it's just that my magic reserves are too low to use any magic and thought this special combination of food might help me restore my magic." Putting up an excuse to cover his actions.

"Alsiel I'm not stupid, remember that we gain magic from negative emotions or thoughts" at this comment Alsiel started sweating bullets "But I guess I don't blame you, this world's food is good." Alsiel stopped sweating and let out a relieved sigh.

"Now stand up, we need to find Lucifer, Malacoda and Adramelech so that I can explain everything about this world to you" and with that Satan left the room with Alsiel following close.

But what they forgot about, was the human that only looked at them with a confused look 'Is the guy with green hair some type of prince?'

As they went in by the rooms they found out that all the generals were eating something different to what the Demon king and the strategist got 'Why do I care about what they eat?' thought Satan and Alsiel while trying to cover the drool falling from their mouths.

Outside the police station

The four demon generals were sitting in a bench looking at the floor in shame while their lord was giving them a stern look "Do you have any idea what would've happened if those clothing you have or the food you were given resulted in being poisoned?!"

Adramelech was given a shirt and some pants by the officer, but he didn't understand why all he heard from the officer where random words like 'Illegal' or 'Exhibitionist', but for some reason he felt comfortable in them.

Malacoda too was given some clothes, but in a weird way. At first, he was confused as to why the humans in front of him were grabbing air and pulling it up, after some minutes he figured that they were trying to tell him to lift his cloak, which he did, but only resulted on some female blushing and guys looking away from him.

Lucifer kept his normal clothing and had a neutral expression the whole time he was in the room with the officer, obviously, his face turn that one of joy when he tasted the food he was served.

Alsiel… well, you already know what happened with Alsiel.

"We're sorry" their response was barely audible, but not to Satan. **(AN: By now you'll be wondering why I keep calling him Satan and not Maou, well that's because he hasn't gotten his citizen identification, yet)**

"Hai, hai, now get up we need to go to the ward office to get our identity cards" Satan said as he started to walk away.

"Identity cards, my lord?" Alsiel spoke, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Ah, I almost forgot, I need to tell you about this world, right? I'll tell in our way to the ward office" all generals nodded at this and started following their leader.

"We're in a planet named Earth, in a nation Island called Japan, in a small town named Kuoh; where we were a moment ago, is called a 'police station' they are the force that brings justice under the name of the 'Law' to the zone, basically like the church under the name of God in our world. Continuing with the explanation, in this planet, humans have conquered the whole world…" *gasps* "… and established a worldwide system to interact with each other called 'nationality', but for some reason they fight each other from time to time due to this 'nationality'. Anyway, to be part of their system you need to be consider a 'citizen' of a country, in our case we are going to become 'Japanese'."

"This world's society classifies the humans by age, infant since being born until they reach their 13th birthday, teenager since 13 until 18 years old, adulthood since you pass the last step until you achieve 60 years, old age from your 60 years until your dead. From what I found out Lucifer, Malacoda and I look like teenagers about 17 years' old, Alsiel and Adramelech look like young adults around the age of 20 or 21."

"From what the 'cop' told me, we'll need the next things to survive: a bank account where we keep our money; a place to stay, basically something named 'apartments' to survive seasonings such as winter and summer; and to keep the last two we'll need income, in other words, jobs, from what I've heard teenager are still in the process of being educated and the only ones with jobs are the adults. Seeing this I already thought ahead and I'm planning on enrolling Malacoda, Lucifer and I in Kuoh Academy, a school for teenagers from the age of 15 to 18, and making Alsiel and Adramelech teachers in there"

As Satan finished his very elaborated explanation, all the generals were wide eyed 'Oi, oi, oi were the fuck do you keep all this information?!' thought Lucifer, Malacoda and Adramelech with some anger in their eyes while Alsiel was amazed 'As expected from my lord.'

After getting their Identity cards

"Maou Sadao, uh? Makes sense I guess" said Malacoda looking at the papers Maou had in his hand.

"Of course it makes sense, and what's up with Akohda Mahl? You only divided your name in two, added some changes and changed locations" spoke Satan in irritation.

"Yeah Malacoda it doesn't make sense to use that name if we can still put the pieces together" commented Adramelech.

"Shut up! It's the same with you! You chose Adram Elech, it doesn't even change the letters in your name nor last name!" yelled Akohda in anger.

"Why couldn't you guys be more creative like Ashiya and Lucifer?" Maou said, making the demons look at him confused "Who?"

"I'm Ashiya" raised his hand Alsiel aka now Ashiya Shiro "And Lucifer, why did you kept your name? You only added a last name." asked Ashiya who looked over to where the fallen angel was standing.

"Lucifer is not uncommon, and is part of the bible, so I believe many people are named Lucifer." Answered Lucifer aka now Lucifer Urushihara.

At the state agent (After getting a bank account)

"We a-are l-lu-ooking for a h-a-ouse" tried to say Maou in Japanese, at the man behind the counter.

"Yes, of course sir, what kind of place would you prefer?" said the man.

"They understood!" shouted Ashiya and Adram in Entean (Ente Isla main language) surprised by their lord.

"Calm down, Ashiya, Adram! What else could you expect from me?!" exclaimed Maou, in Entean, full of himself "Don't worry I've got this!"

"Yes, y-you see I u-want the p-l-lace to be clo-o-se to Ku-oh Academy" said Maou waiting for an answer from the man.

"Close to Kuoh academy?" Maou only nodded "Yes, we have some houses available near the academy." Maou face lighten up at the response he got "If you'll please follow me"

Outside the house

 **(AN: They'll be staying in a house owned by the State, and forgive me if Japan doesn't have one of those, and not in some shitty apartment with only one room, because then everything would've gone to hell… quite literally)**

They were standing in front of a two-story house, the man giving them the tour signaled them to come inside.

"The place has two bathrooms, four bedrooms already furnished and an empty living room. The rent will be 10,500 yen per month if you wish to buy the house just call this number. Here take the keys" and like that the worker left, leaving our characters to wonder in their new home.

Night. In the living room

The group spent the past hours deciding who would get what room. Maou ended with the master bedroom, Lucifer and Akohda both got rooms with windows, and the last room would be shared between Ashiya and Adram.

After distributing the rooms, they all decided to take a nap. After an hour or so they all gathered in the living room to discuss an important matter: Magic.

They all sat on the floor, since there was no furniture, in silence for some minutes.

Ashiya decided to break the silence "Maou-sama when you were giving us your explanation about this world you never told us about the magic" all the other present looked to Maou, who was with his eyes closed.

"Your right Ashiya, I never told you guys about this world's magic." In that moment Maou opened his eyes and looked at each one of them "Let me tell you what they told me in the police station" at this everyone got closer to Maou to don't miss anything.

"There is none."

Everyone froze. Without magic, there was no way they could get back home. Without magic, there was no way they could fly again. Without magic. They were nothing.

"Or that's what I thought" At this they looked back at Maou who just continued "When we came through the portal I was able to preserve some of my magic, but not too much" at this everyone was wide eyed, they couldn't preserve their magic, but Satan, somehow, did.

"With that little magic, I hypnotized the police officer to answer all my questions, that's how I gather many information about this world, but…" he made a little pause to catch some breath "… when I asked about demons, angels, or fallen angels, he said they were just fantasy."

"I was like you guys, I couldn't believe it, I focused myself on finding angels, demonic energies, anything related with magic." Another pause "When I was about to give up, I sensed them. Demons. Their energy felt different, but there was no mistaking they were demons."

"Where did you sensed them Maou?" asked Lucifer curious as to what were demons doing in the human world.

"When I asked, what was in the direction I felt them, he answered me with two words" at this everyone was almost on top of Maou "Kuoh Academy"

Silence. A long period of silence.

"Wait, what?" it was Akohda who broke this silence "You're telling me that there are demons in a human school?!" it was impossible for demons to be in a human school, they were sworn enemies.

"There are two possible cases, one: the demons go there to terrorize during the night or…" another pause for suspense "… two and less probable, there are demons that go there as students."

"It's probably option a)" "Yeah, no doubt" "It would be a shame if it was the second option" "The only way to know is going tomorrow" dumb demons jumping into conclusions, only Ashiya was more pensive about the case.

"Let's go to sleep! I'm so tired" with that the 'meeting' closes and a new day awaits.

Morning. Kuoh Academy 

A crimson haired beauty was walking by the entrance of the school. She had incredible assets that any man would fight for. Along the way to the school building she encountered her childhood friend, another beauty with similar assets like her, but her hair was black and was formed in a ponytail.

"Good morning Rias" the black-haired girl saluted.

"Good morni" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rias was interrupted by a sudden scream "What was that?"

"I actually don't know" answered a surprised Akeno.

"Well, anyway good morning Akeno"

They started to walk together, as they walked by the halls they got many stares, majority of lust, coming primarily from the guys, some of greed, from those who were sick from their heads, and finally, jealousy, from some of the female population.

When they turned in a corner she heard something that caught her attention "… the demon". She quickly turned around to find who had said that. Her eyes met with others. They were orange with little red, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Those eyes held pain behind them and at the same time authority.

"Rias, Rias, hello?" Rias was distracted by a hand waving in front of her "Why did you suddenly stopped?"

"Sorry Akeno, hey do you know who are they?" she asked, pointing at the group.

Akeno lookd the group above Rias's shoulder jus before answering "Never seen them, Want me to investigate them"

After looking at the group disappear in the distance they kept walking until they reached their classroom and went towards Ria's desk.

Once they confirmed that the coast was clear they started to talk about a serious subject.

"So, what was it that felt so powerful?" Akeno asked making a scowl in her beautiful face.

"I don't know, it was for a brief moment that I felt it but…" Rias couldn't believe what she was about to say "… it felt more powerful than onii-sama"

Akeno felt her heart stop for a moment, 'Did I just hear correctly, more powerful than Sirzechs Lucifer?' the words kept resonating in her head "What are we going to do about it?"

"For now, we'll keep looking in town for any hints about the source this power and when we find it…" at this Rias realized something 'If we find and force him/her we'll probably die' "we'll just keep an eye on it" said in a nervous tone.

Akeno catching what she meant immediately change the subject. After some minutes, which they spent talking about anything **(Is up to you to imagine)** that wasn't the mysterious power, the teacher entered the room.

When the class settled down, the girls looked at the teacher and were surprised. This wasn't their teacher. The teacher had long blonde-white hair his face features weren't so bad and his body wasn't so either.

"My name is Shiro Ashiya and I'll be your new room teacher, nice to meet you all" after hearing his voice, some girls were blushing **(Because in this god damn school everyone can blush harder than a tomato),** others whispering something about 'pretty guy' and all the guys looking at him with jealousy.

"And before the class begin I would like to introduce three new students, you can come in" if the girls were blushing, now they were fainting. If the guys were sending eyes filled with rage, now they were sending killing intent. And whispers soon filled the room again.

The first to enter the room was a boy with purple eyes and purple hair long enough to be confused by a girl, he had a part of his hair covering his right eye, and held his hands inside his uniform pockets. He held a pose as if trying to emit superiority above the else, and held a bore expression in his eyes, or at least the visible one, with a slight smirk on his face. And for some reason had a red giant handprint marked on his left cheek.

The second to enter was a little taller than the purple haired one, but was more skinny, not skinny enough to be consider unhealthy. His skin was pure white and could be consider a walking corpse. His eyes were blood red and his hair pure black that reached a little above his chin. He held a gaze that freaked half the class for a moment, before they returned to whispering.

The last one to enter made all girls heart to skip a beat and all mans to clench their teeth. He was the tallest of the three, he had dark green hair, and held a mischievous grin on his face. He was instantly nicknamed the 'second prince of Kuoh'. Rias only saw two things. His eyes. They were the same ones she locked on her eyes with.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class" said Ashiya who was standing behind his desk.

"My name is Urushihara Lucifer, I would like to be called Lucifer with NO formalities! I live with these two over here, and I hope we get along together" said the now known Lucifer who couldn't be angrier with Maou 'Seriously he forces me to enter this stupid academy'

"My name is Akohda Mahl, I don't care what you call me, unless it isn't my name, I hope we get along, but if you are brave enough to bother me, I'll make you regretted" said Akohda sending shivers down every male's back and making girls feel more curious about him.

"Hello, my name is Sadao Maou, please call me Maou, as my friend said I live with Lucifer and Akohda, and I would like we got along together" Maou's introduction calm down some of the male's rage, but only increased the opposite sex's hormones, except for two who looked at the trio with curiosity leaking from their eyes.

'Who are they?' Thought Rias.

Half an hour earlier with Maou and his generals.

The group of demons were sitting around the table eating some fast food they bought in the supermarket.

'Stupid human body, why do you need food to keep on working, for your fault I had to go to the hospital' thought Akohda who last night had refused to eat saying he could survive a week without eating.

"Dammit Akohda we told you to eat, but your stupid attitude caused what could've been a month of rent" yelled Ashiya who was dressed in a white shirt and a tie with some green pants "That is what they would call a 'rip off' in this world"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault human bodies were so weak" yelled Akohda trying to cover his mistake.

"Yes, but you should've thought at least about it, I mean if they were stronger they would've been a major threat back in Ente Isla" countered Adram, who was sipping from his coffee "Fuck! This thing sure brings back the energy"

"It does" said a very cheerful Maou "it's too bad it doesn't replenish back our magic"

"Maou, what's the plan?" asked Lucifer who was watching Tv and scratching his butt.

"The plan is simple, in the way to see the principal I'll try to find the demons I sensed yesterday, if I find them I'll hypnotize the principal so that we're in the same class as them, if I don't find them I'll still hypnotize the principal but just to be in the same class along with Ashiya."

He then turns to face Ashiya "Ashiya you I'll make you our teacher so that we don't have problems communicating, and you Adram, you'll be the gym teacher or coach but your reason is to get more income" Adram felt a little sad about this, they get to be together while he's stuck with some brats "Hey don't feel bad, you can always 'torture' the humans teen with some exercise" and like that Adram was happy again.

"Well, if you want to put your plan into action we need to get going, we have fifteen minutes before classes start" Lucifer pointed out to the rest who immediately jumped of their chairs grabbed their stuff and headed off leaving Lucifer watching Tv.

"Mmmmm, OH SHIT! I also go to school!" said Lucifer to no one in particular before running with all his might to catch the others.

At the gates of the school. Five minutes later

"Oooohhhh… ah ah ah, it's good we live only two blocks away from here" *pmf* said Lucifer who collapsed to the floor.

"Adram wake Lucifer up" Maou commanded to his soon to be gym teacher.

The muscular man approached carefully to the unconscious body of Lucifer. He crouched and turned Lucifer on his back carefully, he looked at it with some pity in his eyes "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he said before delivering a full force bitch slap.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the fuck was that for?!" wanted to know Lucifer who was standing at the verge of crying.

"Well it's just I tried everything to wake you up, but you wouldn't so I just slapped you with little force" lied Adram.

"Little force?! You could've decapitated me you prick!" shouted Lucifer still trying to hold back the tears.

"Whatever, let's go crybaby, I don't want to be late in my first day" said Adram as he started to walk away.

"I'm not a crybaby" muttered Lucifer wiping out some tears from his face.

In the halls with the demon group.

"I swear if I keep getting stared at I'm going to give all of them a slowly and painfully death" whispered Akohda while sending daggers to the people staring at him.

"What did you expect Akohda, we look like we're some type of gang who just killed someone yesterday" Maou tried to calm his friend.

"But I did!" *Shhhh*scolded Maou "Sorry… to that bald priest"

"And I killed the hero, but no one here knows nor cares" answered Maou shutting Akohda.

"Just shut up, I still need to find the demon" Maou suddenly stop what he was saying when he felt it pass by. The demon. Actually, two demons to be precisely.

He quickly turned around but as soon as he did the first thing he saw was red. Red hair. Than black. Black haired with violet eyes.

Soon he met with blue eyes, eyes that were looking through his. 'I found you' he thought making a mischievous grin.

"Maou-sama let's go" Ashiya whispered to his ear.

"Yes" he turned around and started walking, once he knew he had made some distance between him and the demons he spoke again "Guys…" "Mmm" "… it's worse than we thought"

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"They're actually coexisting with the humans"

"Who?" 'Seriously guys who else?!" Maou yelled in his head.

"The demons" *Blink* *stare* *blink again*

"Eeeeehhhh?!"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **With the free time of vacations I can finish a chapter easily in one day. (Only if I push myself) I hope I can finished it before I go back to school or at least have five chapters or above.**

 **Anyway, leave your opinion and review.**

 **-The knight in dark flames.**


	3. Lucifer Maou-sama to you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama nor High school DxD**

 **Chapter three is out baby!**

 **Ah! Forgot to tell the timeline they're at. They're literally when the series of DxD start. (A little bit before Issei's date with Yuuma/Raynare)**

 **It's time to our dimension travelers to learn about the cruel reality with demons in the DxD universe.**

 **Answering some reviews:**

 **To CyberIona: Yes, I'll keep making humorous parts to keep up the mood, but there will be times when they're going to be serious. And the other question, if you mean that if Maou is going to be working at a MgRonalds than that would be a no, he is going to be a student at Kuoh, the ones that'll be working are going to be Alsiel/Ashiya and Adramelech/Adram because they need to pay their rent.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Sorry, I haven't watched Fate Stay Night yet. But due to your comment I'm gonna start watching it so that maybe later fics are or have content about it. In the meantime, I'm going to keep the powers as they are in their respective series… okay I might have some changes but for some reason is called fanfiction.**

 **To LL: while making this chapter and answering your question I rewatched episode 1 of Hataraku Maou-sama about three times and it said that on Earth there was no magic, but as long the concept existed they could still have access to it, and another thing was that Maou said "It's hard to keep my magic from leaking out", in other words, saying that magic would leave their bodies any moment if they weren't careful, since the DxD universe is similar to the real world (talking about geography and technology) it's hard, but not much for them to keep their magic in check. So when they got out of the portal they weren't aware of that, so some magic leaked out.**

 **Just before you start reading I have to announce that Maou is not that attached to this world or the humans.**

 **Well the story will start in 3… 2… 1**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dark/Deep voice and spells"**

*Sound or movements*

 _Last Chapter_

" _They're actually coexisting with the humans"_

" _Who?" 'Seriously guys who else?!" Maou yelled in his head._

" _The demons" *Blink* *stare* *blink again*_

" _Eeeeehhhh?!"_

 **Chapter 3. Lucifer Maou-sama to you!**

Two days after enrolling at Kuoh

Classes went by as normal, the students would be whispering instead of paying attention, some others would be looking out the window and a little group would be playing with their mobiles while the teacher wrote some notes in the chalkboard.

But a certain third year classroom wasn't.

Room 3-A was more silent than a ghost town. Ashiya was on the board while explaining some advanced chemistry to the classroom while all the students wrote down notes in their notebooks.

'Damn that Ashiya he's even making me write down this stuff' thought Sadao Maou aka Satan Jacob, with a thick mark on his head 'His first impression was awesome, but why do I have to do this too?' thought Maou with tears in his eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _After the introductions. Ashiya's POV_

' _Their introduction was flawless, they'll have no problem blending n with the classroom' I thought with a happy expression before focusing again in the demons my lord mentioned earlier 'So the red-haired beauty, the girl with a ponytail and he said he felt a third one in this classroom.'_

 _I started inspecting the classroom trying to find anyone that looked suspicious until I found a girl with glasses staring right back at me 'She looks suspicious, let's see what's her name?' I took out the student list they gave me 'First row… third seat… Shitori Sona uh?'_

 _I then looked at the name of the other two girls 'Last row… last seat… Rias Gremory and third row…second seat… Himejima Akeno… my lord, are you sure they're demons?'_

" _Sadao-san, you take a sit next to Gremory-san, Urushihara-san you sit behind Himejima-san and Mahl-san please take a sit next to Shitori-san" I told the three who looked at me for a moment._

" _Hai, sensei" they said and started going to their respective seats, but I noticed that Lucifer had forced his smile 'Lucifer doesn't like the idea of me commanding him… I'm going to enjoy teasing him'_

 _After they sat down I started writing some math problems in chalkboard, but I stopped myself when I heard whispering behind me. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth._

' _These disrespectful bastards' I stopped what I was writing and headed towards the group of students that were talking. Everyone in the classroom focused their eyes on me, I couldn't care less 'Let this be a lesson to remember'_

 _They were three boys with heads down and hands covering their mouths I soon stopped myself behind one of the boys. The two in front quickly noticed me and their face turned into one of utter fear 'I see… I can fuel my magic being a teacher, very clever Maou-sama'_

" _Really? Another teacher? and out of nowhere I bet he doesn't even know shit…" 'Oohh, this kid is going to regretted' "Hey, why did you suddenly stopped talking?" the teen was confused by the faces of his classmates._

" _Sooo, you think I don't know, what was the word you used…_ _ **'shit'?"**_ _I used some magic to make my voice more sinister at the end 'I'm not going to let this kid insult me like that, I spent the whole night learning about subjects of this world'_

 _I could tell I almost gave the boy a heart attack by the way he jumped out of his seat. He slowly turned around to face me, his face was pale and his eyes wide._

" _I would like you to_ _ **accompany me"**_ _I walked out of the room behind the student. His whole body was shaking._

 _Rias's POV_

' _What was that? I could tell his voice got a darker tone out of the sudden' I looked at the whole classroom. They were completely silent, that wasn't normal. Usually they always talked when the teacher was gone, but almost all of them were shocked at what just happened before our eyes._

 _I looked at the three transfer students. They were grinning madly. 'Why are they grinning? Didn't they noticed the darker tone used by the sensei?!' I was so confused right now._

 _I turned to see Akeno, she was looking back at me as if asking me 'What happened?' I just shook my head._

" _Alsiel sure knows how to make a first impression…" it was barely audible, but I heard it._

 _I turned my head to see the new student 'what was his name? Sadao… Maou?! Why is he named like a demon king?!'_

 _I then realized something. He called Ashiya-sensei "Alsiel" 'Who are they?!'_

 _He turned to look at me giving me a warm smile, I couldn't help but blush a little._

 _Soon he diverted his gaze and looked at the doorway that suddenly opened._

 _Sona's POV_

 _As soon as the doorway opened the student that went with Ashiya-sensei entered the room followed by sensei. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the student, he was shaking his eyes were still wide open but his gaze was looking at nothingness._

 _I then heard a chuckle. I quickly turned towards the sound and found Akohda-san trying to hold back his laughter. I quickly looked over to Lucifer-san who was also holding his laugh, and then at Maou who was muttering something, which made Rias look at him with a surprised look._

' _Who are this people? I didn't receive word from the principal about their transference, was he bought… no that's impossible he's loyal to my family' I am so confused right now._

' _No, I need to stay calm' even if I thought that I was a little scared of them, who wouldn't? they were a mystery._

' _And just the night before I had trouble with the mysterious energy…' realization hit me like a truck, my eyes widened and turned my head violently looking at the three 'could they be…?'_

" _Shitori-san" my thoughts were interrupted by the sensei who was calling for me._

" _Hai!" I responded, even if he was unknown to me he was still my sensei._

" _You're the president of the student council, right?" I looked up at him and my heart stopped for a bit, he was smiling warmly at me._

' _STOP! Don't get impure thoughts you're a role model in this school!' I yelled at myself in my head "Yes, yes I am, why do you ask sensei?"_

" _Tell me, as the president of the student council, is it okay for a student to talk while the sensei is giving class?" his tone was calm almost as if this was nothing to him._

" _No, sensei, it is something inappropriate from the student" I said seeing where this was going._

" _Class, from now on I'll not tolerate any insubordination, if you're going to talk make sure you finish your work first and ask permission for it. If I hear you talking, you'll be given a test that will go to your grades. There will be NO exceptions" he said with emphasis in the word 'no'._

' _What is this aura he is emitting, it feels almost like… a general putting in line his subordinates' I smiled a little._

 _This was the kind of teachers this school needed._

 _End of Flashback_

Maou was walking down the halls with Lucifer and Akohda at his sides. They were heading to the back of the school towards PE class with Adram and were more than happy.

They had secretly been gaining magic from the negative emotions and thoughts of the students in the school. Jealousy, fear, stress, greed they were all in the school.

A day ago, in the bathroom, Maou had changed to his original form without noticing. When he got out of the bathroom everyone started to run away from him.

It was really troubling for him, he didn't want to blow his cover yet and had to erase everyone memories, it was a miracle he wasn't seen by members of the student council or the ORC, because then he would've had trouble.

When he arrived home, he found out that the same happened to all his generals.

Adram was giving class when suddenly all his clothes shattered, the students started to run away from him. He also was confused until saw that his height increased immensely 'Crap' was the only thing he thought.

Lucifer was heading to the teacher's room along with Ashiya for sleeping in class when he felt something familiar in his back. "MY WINGS!" he had yelled in excitement before being grabbed by a fully transformed Alsiel and teleported away.

Akohda was a different story. When he sensed his powers back he was about to go in a rampage to kill all the students that always stared at him, but before he could do anything he was teleported away by Alsiel who for some reason was grabbing Lucifer with him.

"Uf, I didn't want to blow up my cover, I was saving that for today" said Maou to his friends/generals.

"Are you sure is wise Maou?" asked Lucifer who was okay with being under cover.

"Of course, during this two days I was able to tell who are demons in the school, you guys might have noticed when you got your magic back" said Maou looking back at the two.

"I did, it appears that the whole student council are demons" pointed Akohda who just keep sending glares at all the people he got close to.

"Yes, I also noticed that the other 'Prince' of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, is a demon, along with the pet of the school Koneko Toujo" stated Lucifer as they went down the stairs.

"Yes, and to piece everything together we have Akeno Himejima, who I could feel was part fallen angel, and Rias Gremory, who both hang out with Kiba and Koneko in the old building saying is club activity" finished Maou who now was outside looking at the poor students that had PE before them.

"But I felt something strange Maou" muttered Akohda so that no one could eavesdrop.

"What is it?" asked Maou since he really never sensed anything else.

"Is one the guys from the perverted trio, Issei Hyoudou, he has something inside him, but is not a demon, and angel or fallen angel" reported Akohda.

At this Maou brought his hand to his chin and started to think 'A threat? No, it's impossible, maybe something we've never encountered, it could mean trouble' "Lucifer" Maou called.

"Hai!" quickly responded Lucifer.

"Keep an eye on Hyoudou, we can't have him dying, he might be useful in the future, plus it could be bad to have him as an enemy" ordered Maou while absorbing some magic from the students that passed by him.

'Adram surely makes them do some impossible exercises' thought the three of them. As they reached the field.

"WELCOME CLASS 3-A" 'And he literally enjoys it' they thought with a sweat drop.

"Sensei" a random student raised his hand "What is it that make's all other students so tired at the end of your class"

At the question Adram just laughed, which startled some students "Glad you asked young one"

"We'll be doing: a four-kilometer run, followed by two series of 50 squats, 100 sit-ups and two series of 50 push-ups with someone in your back! And when you finish you get free time!" said Adram very excited.

It wasn't a full second since he finished talking and the complaints started to appear.

"EEEEEHHH?!" "Sensei that's impossible" "No human being could do that in the whole hour we have!" "Yeah, change the routine!"

Adram grew a vein on his head "If you keep complaining you'll never finish! Look over there Sadao-san, Urushihara-san, and Mahl-san already started" everyone's jaw hit the ground when they turned around to see the three mentioned earlier, running at incredible speeds.

"I won!" exclaimed Lucifer who started to jump with his fist raised.

"Not fair Lucifer, you started beforehand!" yelled Akohda trying to punch him.

"Let him be Akohda let's see who wins in the series!" said Maou who positioned himself in a squat pose, soon Akohda and Lucifer got ready.

"Ready… set… Go!" like if it was nothing, they started doing squads with such speed they started picking up some dust from the ground.

"Hundred!" exclaimed Akohda this time.

"Dammit, I almost had it" muttered Lucifer "next is sit-ups"

"Hundred!" exclaimed Maou who picked himself up off the ground.

"Eeehh?! We didn't even say 'go!'" complained Lucifer.

"You should pay more attention, I said whoever wins in the series, meaning the whole thing!" explained Maou with a grin on his face.

"Not fair Maou! At least wait for us in the push-ups!" yelled Akohda.

"Alright" said Maou shrugging his shoulders.

Sidelines

No one could believe what they were seeing. The three teens that just entered the school two days ago, weren't just handsome. They were athletic as FUCK!

But along the group of people, three girls knew the secret to their condition.

Magic.

Rias Gremory was standing next to her two childhood friends Akeno Himejima and Sona Shitori, whose last name actually was Sitri. The trio was wide eye like the rest of the group, but for different reasons.

'To use magic with the goal of enhancing your physical capabilities you need to have full control of your magic, master it until the point of perfection' thought the Sitri heiress as she was looking them do sit-ups.

Sona formed a frown when she felt something from the magic the three were emitting.

"Sona you feel it too, right?" asked Rias with a frown in her face without diverting her gaze.

Sona only nodded before finally saying "It's the same one"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Akeno, who hadn't figured it out yet.

"Their magic feels the same as the one that appeared three days ago" explained Rias to her Queen.

Unknown to the girls, behind them was Adram who heard everything.

'As expected from my brothers in arms' thought Adram who was mentally laughing from looking at the students be stupefied by his comrades.

Adram then looked at the girls I front of him 'Now that Maou-sama has revealed some of his power, we must contact in private with these demons'

Back with the demonic trio

"Done! Now we only need someone to be in our backs to start with the push-ups" exclaimed a very competitive Akohda.

"Well then let's see… Who would like to be on our backs for a moment?!" asked Maou who secretly was hoping that Rias and her two friends raised their hands.

Rias seeing that the rest of the group was still unable to process words, decided to take the lead and grabbed the hands of Akeno and Sona "Hey wai" tried to said Sona but was pulled with Akeno.

"We'll volunteer" informed Rias as she stepped to the front with Akeno and Sona.

'Jackpot' "Okay then, I'll take Rias" informed Maou.

"I'll take Akeno" informed Lucifer.

"Well that leaves me with Sona" shrugged Akohda.

Rias and Akeno blushed slightly by the way they were chosen, while Sona was furious at Rias for dragging her into this.

"Alright you three, hop on!" said Maou signaling them to go with their respective pair.

Rias and Akeno approached Maou and Lucifer without a problem, but Sona was a little embarrassed, because she was about to 'ride' **(Dirty minded)** on top of a man.

"Hey don't worry I don't bite…" 'Or at least not my own kind' thought Akohda at the end.

"Ready… set… GO!" they started doing push-ups faster than the girls would've expected.

"Sl-low do-own I-I m-mig-ght f-a-all!" yelled Rias who was hugging Maou around the neck, pressing her boobs in his back.

Maou got a bit red in the face due to the humongous breasts that were being pressed against his back, before grinning at this 'Best way to exercise EVER!'

He turned to see Lucifer with Akeno in the same position as Rias, but was more focused than him 'Maybe due to being a fallen angel, anyway, not going to beat me bastard'

He then looked at Akohda who had it rougher than the other two. Sona was hugging him more tightly while closing her eyes, Akohda's face had already turned into a great tomato with some blood coming of his nose, but for some reason was going faster than both Lucifer and Maou.

"Rias hug me tighter" Maou ordered her.

"Wha- Why?!" Rias blushed deeply at the order.

"Just do it!" exclaimed Maou. Rias doubted for a moment, but obeyed nonetheless.

Maou's face instantly turned into a tomato at the feeling of Rias's boobs pressing even more on his back 'So this is the secret to your speed uh? Akohda?' and as the same as Akohda for some 'mysterious' reason he started go faster '98… 99… 100!' "HUNDRED!" and with that Maou proclaimed victory.

After Akohda and Lucifer finished Lucifer started to ask many questions.

"How did you and Akohda managed to go faster?! Why were your faces red?! And why were you bleeding from your nose?!" Akohda and Maou just looked at each other before answering at the same time.

"Secret" Lucifer only became angrier at this but before he could do anything, Rias approached the trio with Akeno in toe.

"Maou-san I would like you to come to the old building in the afternoon and bring your little group too, I want to discuss something with you" Rias invited Maou 'It's finally time for me to get some answers' thought Rias as she started to walk away

"Of course, I'll be there with my 'group', oh and Rias before you go…" Rias turned around to see Maou smiling at her "…you're heavier than you look"

Back with the class and Adram

"Well that was something" muttered Adram "Okay, the rest of you have zero in this class for just staring the whole time, I mean come on guys even the other classes at least tried" informed Adram before walking away.

The students just stood there still unable to process anything, until finally someone broke the silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

Demon HQ aka House. 3:00 pm

"Maou-sama! What happened to you?!" asked a very worried Ashiya who just looked at his very injured lord.

"Domt wory Achilla Im fimhe" said Maou who had his mouth swollen, two purple eyes and a broken nose.

"What happened to our lord, you are supposed to protect him?!" Ashiya desperately asked the other three.

Lucifer approached Ashiya and putted his hand on his shoulder "Alsiel, believe when I tell the fate Maou got, was inevitable" said Lucifer as if he was giving his condolences to someone.

"Anyway, Alsiel we're going to meet Rias in about an hour from now, so prepare our clothing" ordered Maou with a smirk while healing himself with some magic "we're showing them real demons"

ORC clubhouse. 3:30 pm

"Alright everyone we're expecting guests I want everything to be prepared for when they arrive" commanded Rias to her peerage.

"Buchou, what's so special about them?" asked Kiba who didn't know what happened during PE class.

"They have magic Kiba…" Kiba only kept staring with confused eyes as if asking 'So?' "… their magic is far more powerful than mine, as well as their control over it"

Now Kiba's eyes widened 'More powerful than Buchou, a High-Class devil, where did they come from, an anime?' Kiba thought, without realizing the irony in that.

"Rias, I feel them approaching, they're around the corner outside of the school" said Akeno who had been sitting in a corner with her eyes closed.

"Before we greet them I would like all of you to be ready in case something happens" 'As if we had a chance' thought Rias at the end.

*Knock knock*

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They were wide eyed, ten seconds ago, they were still outside the school 'How did they reached the door so fast?'

Rias quickly composed herself and went towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Ten seconds ago. Outside the school

The group of demons were heading to the ORC club house, they were dressed in their Demon King and Demon Generals attires, but still in their human form.

Maou suddenly signaled them to stop.

"We're being spied by someone, maybe some of Rias's friends" said Maou to his generals "Let's surprise them and teleport to the front door of their clubhouse"

In a second they disappeared in a black curtain of smoke.

Outside the ORC clubhouse

They appeared in front of the doors of the old building.

"Fiuuuu, it sure looks old" the structure was two story high and was way smaller than the institute, above the door were two wooden windows and what it appeared to be a clock tower, it had plants growing around the doorway and some in the corners "Well let's get down to business"

*Knock knock* the door cracked a little 'Fuck! If I had knocked harder I would've broken the door'

"Are they going to open or what!" yelled Malacoda in anger.

"Patience Malacoda it's only been two seconds" said the PE teacher trying to calm down his partner.

"I swear if they don't open the door right now I'm going to forc" before Malacoda could finish his statement, the doors of the old Institute opened.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Sadao Maou, Lucifer Urushihara, Akohda Mahl, Ashiya-sensei and Adram-sensei" after Rias finished talking, she started counting them again "Ashiya-sensei?! Adram-sensei?! Maou I thought I said only you and your 'group'"

Maou looked at Rias with a confused expression 'She didn't realize Alsiel and Adramelech were demons?' "What are you talking about, Rias? This my 'group', now let's go inside so that I can explain you"

"Okay, follow me" she said, quickly composing herself and heading inside.

They entered a living room with some couches, sitting on them already were Koneko, Kiba and Akeno who were keeping an eye in any movement out of its place.

The guest party kept walking until they were across the room, in front of the ORC members.

They looked at each other for some minutes, the ORC inspecting carefully everything they had.

They got curious about their clothing why 'Akohda' only had a cloak.

'Adram-sensei's some shoulder armor and a gladiator like skirt.

Lucifer who was now dressed in a black leather cloak that reached the floor **(remember Lucifer is smaller in his human form)** and some white pants that were obviously too big.

'Ashiya-sensei' on a dark green cloth with decorations at the end of his shoulders.

And Maou who had a black cloak, with similar decorations as Ashiya's but bigger, some dark purplish shirt and pants that were obviously too big just like Lucifer's pants and the part he was on bare foot.

"So… what you want to know?" asked Maou, breaking the silence in the process.

"First, what are you?" asked Kiba who was worried about what they could do.

"I thought you guys would've already figured that by now, but that aside, we are demons… well except Lucifer over here, he's a Fallen Angel" responded Ashiya who pointed at Lucifer, who was leaning against the wall, to make his answer clearer.

Everyone was wide eyed, except for Akeno who scowled at the mention of Fallen Angel, 'How can they be demons? They're magic is something I've never seen before' thought Rias confused.

"How can you be demons? Your aura feels different than a normal demon or fallen angel" questioned Rias who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's because we're no ordinary demons… **Let us show you our true form"** Maou said with a dark voice.

All of them stood up before energy started to flow from their bodies and started to surround them 'Their magic is as dark as the magi of destruction of Onii-sama' thought Rias amazed.

After a moment, the air became harder to breath, the dark energy started to dissipate and a cloud of smoke that reached the roof was everything that was left.

"Well, they gave us a good light show and now they're gone, great" said Kiba in an arrogant tone, turning around and about to leave.

" **Some light show, you say?"** a shiver went down Kiba's spine **.** He slowly turned around to see the source of the sinister voice. When he fully turned around, he still saw smoke so instead he turned to see Rias, Akeno and Koneko and was shocked. They all had scared expressions on their eyes **"A good light show would be when I used to burn down human's villages with my bare hands"**

As the smoke started to dissipate, five figures stepped out to the light.

The first one to come out of the smoke was a giant minotaur, that only had muscle in his body, he had on the armor 'Adram-sensei' arrived with. His horns were almost as big as his head.

The second one was a pale figure that was wearing 'Akohda's' cloak, when the creature rose his head, it was revealed to be a human skull with red glowing eyes in the empty sockets.

The third was a humanoid figure with blonde-white hair just like 'Ashiya's-sensei' it had black armor-like skin around all his body and some on his forehead and eyes.

The fourth one was Lucifer, the only difference was his stature, his hair length and the two giant wings coming out of his back.

And in the center of them, came out the most intimidating being they've ever seen. It had two bronze horns sticking out of his dark green hair, goat like legs with white fur his clothing was the same as the one's Maou had on, but the only difference is that now they were skin tight due to the being's muscles. But the most intimidating asset were the glowing red eyes. In them one could see great power.

" **What? Cat ate your tongue?"** mocked the being in the center, which scared all of them **"Scared? You bring shame to the word demon"**

At that last comment, everyone tried to calm themselves, but was futile, how were they supposed to calm themselves with those monsters in front of them?!

After a minute, they were able to calm themselves a little, but the monstrous demons could still sense their fear **"Now you'll show us your demon form, okay?"** The voice kept bothering them, but they tried to ignore it.

"Demon form? W-we don't have o-one" spoke Rias for everyone, the beings in front of them looked at each other before starting to laugh.

" **Nice joke…"** the giant minotaur said wiping away a tear, trying to hold his laugh **"… now seriously show us your demon form"**

At this the ORC members just looked at each other for a moment with confused looks before looking back again to the demons in front of them "We really don't have any idea what you're talking about"

They suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the ORC group with stupefied looks **"You're not joking"** said Lucifer.

"Well at least I can tell you who I am" Rias said wiping away all her fears "My name is Rias Gremory heir of the Gremory clan one of the 72 purebloods, this is my peerage, Akeno my queen, Kiba my knight, and Koneko my Rook while I'm the king" she paused for a moment to catch air "I'm sister of one of the four Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer"

After this statement, all the demons from another world were thinking one thing 'WHAT THE FUCK DID THIS BITCH SMOKED?!'

" **Okaaaay… now that you introduced yourself and your whole… peerage?... I'm going to introduce ourselves"** said the creature that took Maou's spot **"Behind me are the greatest demons Hell has ever seen, Malacoda the Necromancer, Alsiel my strategist, Lucifer the most powerful Fallen Angel, and Adramelech the strongest demon in brute force… they are the four great generals of the demon army"** Maou made a pause for suspense **"And I… My name is Satan Jacob, leader of the demon army and Demon King itself."** He finished his grin growing wider **.**

As Satan finished his statement he was greeted with silence 'The Demon King Satan no that's impossible' Rias kept denying the probability of the first Demon King being alive 'he died thousands of years ago, wait… his second name was Jacob?'

"Hmpf, you can't be the Demon King" Rias stated, making Satan raise an eyebrow "You said your name was Satan Jacob, but the real Demon King was named Satan Lucifer!" all the ORC members nodded their heads backing up their buchou.

" **Oi, oi, oi I'm the Demon King from another world, I never said something about being the Demon King of your kind"** Rias felt insulted by the way she was referred as growing a tick mark, but before she could respond Satan started to talk again **"I mean seriously, if you say you can't transform then you should've already figured we're not from here"** all generals nodded agreeing with what their King had said.

"Okay, okay I get it you're from another world, no need to rub it on my face!" Rias said feeling angry at the way this demon was treating her.

" **Yet, you're still all demons Rias-san, could you please tell us how you identify yourselves"** asked Alsiel in a very polite way, to don't cause a needless fight.

"Well we usually can feel others auras, but if we can't we just show our wings" At the mention of wings Satan and Lucifer eyes were sparkling.

" **Wings you said?"** asked Lucifer barely holding his excitement.

"Yes why? Want to see them?" Satan and Lucifer nodded their faces rapidly.

After two seconds, out of Rias's back, a pair of wings came.

Satan's and Lucifer's face suddenly became… poker.

" **Rias…** *Mm* **… what the fuck are those?"** asked the Demon King with a blank expression.

"My wings of course" answered a rather confused Rias 'Can't he tell this are my wings?'

" **Rias those are like a bizarre version of wings"** said a very disappointed Satan.

"What do you mean? all demons have them" this time spoke Kiba who revealed his along with Koneko.

" **THOSE AREN'T WINGS, WINGS ARE LIKE THE ONES LUCIFER OR I HAVE!"** yelled a Satan who was on the verge of throwing up.

"What? You don't have wings!" countered Rias who was angry for her wings being insulted.

" **You're right…"** *smirk* **"… I forgot to take them out** " from Satan's back a pair of majestic wings came out.

" **Your wings are incredible as always, my lord"** said Alsiel.

"Can I touch them?" asked Koneko who fearlessly approached the Demon King.

" **Hahahaha! These are the type of demons I'm looking for, those that aren't scared of the unknown!"** he said while looking down at Koneko, who blushed a little at the compliment **"Of course you can!"**

Ten minutes later

" **Okay, Rias I think we diverted a lot from the actual matter"** Rias only nodded **"Now tell me about these world's demons"**

"Well where do I start" Rias thought for a second **(AN: I don't know what's up with the beginning of things or stuff like that because I'm not that religious myself so I'll create my own story, sooo yeah)** "Okay, thousands of years ago, the Heavens and Hell were created, the entity named God ruled from above these two zones with his archangels. God later created a world that stayed as a line between Heaven and Hell, which was Earth, in Earth the humans took residence. During the first years, everything was okay, but soon it was reported in the Heavens that whenever a human would die he would reincarnate as a demon in Hell. God made this stop, but hundreds of thousands of humans had already perished by the time he did that, being this the beginning of the 72 pureblood clans. As the years passed by, one of God's generals, Lucifer, got bored of Heaven and started to have impure thoughts such as war, thus making him the first Fallen Angel ever. Lucifer hated being a Fallen Angel because he still kept his feathery wings and some of his holy power, so he decided to burn his wings, only leaving their bones, transforming into a demon. In Hell, he started fighting all the demons to show them his superiority in skills and soon after he defeated almost every demon he proclaimed himself the Demon King and added to his name Satan."

"The Demon King, Satan Lucifer, soon declared war against the heavens. The war lasted one thousand years, during this war the heaven suffered many loses some of his angels falling and aiding the Demon King, but this loses were worth it as the Demon King was slayed, ending the war. Out of the 72 clans, four clans were the strongest, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Lucifer, descendants of the Demon king, the strongest of each clan soon was known as a Maou or Great Satan forming the Four Maou. Each clan started making alliances and were able to unify the Underworld. For some years, they were able to maintain peace with Heaven, but forgot about the new faction, which were the Fallen Angels."

"The next war was provoked by the Fallen Angels who declared war to both Heaven and Hell. At some point the angels and demons were allies, but for some unknown reason they started battling each other too. At the end of the war, two dragons appeared and started fighting each other, with each clashing the dragons had they killed many soldiers of the three factions. Seeing this the Four Maou, Azazel and God made a truce and joined forces to defeat the dragons. God sealed their souls in Sacred Gears, because it was impossible to erase their existence. During the fight against the dragons the Four Maou died and the many clans including the Maou's clans were wiped out, some survived but their blood was mixed with that of a human. To mantain power in the Underworld four demons were chosen and forced to change their last name to one of the last Maou, thus keeping the existence of the Four Maou."

"That brings us to the present, where my brother is one of the Maou and have kept good relationships with the Fallen Angels and Heaven." Rias finished.

The Entean demons where amazed of how much history this world had, all of them were wide eyed and opened mouth, well, all except for Satan who had his eyes closed processing the information he just received.

" **Lucifer, this world's you had a similar story to yours, but did you thought of making yourself into a demon?"** asked Satan looking at Lucifer waiting for his answer.

" **Yes, at some point I thought of burning my wings of and becoming a demon just to challenge the heavens…"** Lucifer explained. Everyone was surprised they didn't know this about their comrade **"… but that was before you appeared and united the demons under one banner"** this made all sigh in relief they didn't want a bloodthirsty comrade who would burn his wings just to get some war.

" **But would you look at that Satan I became this hell's demon king instead of you, you should be a bit jealous about that"** Lucifer said with a proud smirk on his face.

Satan let out some of his power, making all present pale a bit **"Don't get to full of yourself Lucifer, where we come from you're still my general and don't forget who is your king"** Satan said with a playful tone but more sinister voice making Lucifer pale more than the rest.

" **Hai!"** he said barely able to contain his fear, while the other generals where chuckling.

"Ahem" 'coughed' Rias taking the attention of the foreign demons "now that I told you our story what about yours"

" **Yes, of course, I almost forgot"** started Satan **"We come from a place named Ente Isla, you could consider it's stuck in a type of middle age technology with swords and armors. The demons story is different from yours though. The demons and the humans used to coexist with each other they would treat each other equally. But then out of nowhere the church showed up with the false ideology that we were evil that needed to be erased from the world. They started hunting the demons down and forced them to retreat to the demon world, which was actually the red moon of Ente Isla, and yes there are two moons."**

" **The demons eventually started to fight each other and learned to draw magic from negative emotions. I was a low-class demon a goblin like the lowest class, my name Satan is very common, we were a pacific tribe, but were slaughtered by another tribe, they left thinking everyone was dead or would die eventually, I waited for my demise. but was rescued by an Angel who told me 'She had never seen a demon cry'"**

" **The angel taught me everything I know, and was the first one to ever call me 'Demon king Satan', one day she left me and left some sort of seed that I never knew what it did. Anyway, moving along, remembering how the humans considered us weak I set myself on the path of uniting my race. I became a leader of a faction and started the battle for unification. It lasted over fifty years and organizing the tribes took another seventy years."**

" **Then I realized my mistake. The demons fed from negative emotions that were held due to the constant wars between factions/ tribes, since I made Hell a pacific place I decided to conquer Ente Isla and subjugate the humans in there so that they held grudge towards us. Conquering the continents was easy job for my generals, but not much later a Hero arose and started to push back my forces one by one, Alsiel over here, advised me to call back the armies and all generals, since I trusted Alsiel I did so."**

" **The final battle between the Hero and his allies and the Demon King and his generals took place in the center continent where I had established our HQ. I killed the hero and everyone behind me were able to beat their opponent without much effort,"** he stopped and looked at Alsiel and Lucifer **"except for Alsiel and Lucifer who apparently had a little problem with a Loli"** another pause **"when the battle was over and I had spent half of my energy fighting the Hero, heaven's army finally decided to join the battle and forced us to retreat to here."** And now Satan finished.

The information was easier to process to the Occult research club since it was less than what they had been taught.

The first one to talk was Kiba who was looking at the Demon King in front of him "Wait, so you were born a low-class demon and made your way up to the top, just how old are you?!"

" **I'm 300 years old and before you ask, my generals are way older than I am, Adramelech is 700 years old, Lucifer about 1,000, and Alsiel and Malacoda something around 1,500 years."** Satan explained answering unsaid questions.

"So, you arrived here three days ago, right?" asked Akeno verifying something, they all nodded as their response, she immediately looked at Rias with a shock look in her face.

They were the powerful energy that appeared days ago.

"What's your purpose here?" asked Rias still shocked about the news.

" **At first we wanted to go back as soon as possible…"** he looks up and gives a small grin **"… but now I think I would like to conquer this world"**

Everyone was shocked beyond belief; how would they answer to that? A being with a power equal or higher to a Maou-class devil.

" **But seeing your reactions I believe you guys are against the idea so I'll just ask you this:"** Satan said in a more serious tone than before, his hair shadowing over his eyes.

" **Will you join my army?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaaaannnnnnd CUT! Sorry for updating this late (Even though it wasn't even a full week) but I got distracted reading manga.**

 **Anyway, you know how it works**

 **Leave your opinion and review, and you can also ask questions which I will answer.**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **-The knight in dark flames**


	4. History of bombs and The Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own Highschool DxD nor Hataraku Maou-sama!**

 **Many might have noticed that I changed a little (a lot) of the history of the DxD verse, and many have commented on it, but guess what? this is a FANFICTION, this is not real (not cannon, or at least not the same from the anime and manga) I can make some changes. So, yeah, the summary is updated for that now!**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **Mamon the lich King** : **Actually that sounds interesting I'll leave that to voting at the end.**

 **IAmPedobear** **, Destroyer856 & Zaralann: thanks for your support.**

 **correnhimself316: I know it's a bit cold or chilly, but I just want to make it a little realistic and dark (And I know I didn't put dark on the genres) but that doesn't mean it'll be always dark… okay I can't say the same about a scene of this chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dark/Deep voice and spells"**

*Sound or movements*

 _Last chapter_

 _Everyone was shocked beyond belief; how would they answer to that? A being with a power equal or higher to a Maou-class devil._

" _ **But seeing your reactions I believe you guys are against the idea so I'll just ask you this:"**_ _Satan said in a more serious tone than before, his hair shadowing over his eyes._

" _ **Will you join my army?"**_

Chapter begins: History of bombs and the date

The ORC members were speechless, events occurred so fast.

Some days ago, a powerful presence was felt in Kuoh but disappeared some seconds later, the next day three new students and two sensei arrive at the school without the student council being notified.

Later in the same week the powerful presence appears again in the school, but disappears almost instantly the same way it did first time. Searching for some answers the new students are invited to the clubroom for being suspicious of holding magic within them.

And lastly the same students whose name are: Maou Sadao, Akohda Mahl and Lucifer Urushihara, actually are the Demon King of another world, some type of embodiment of death (how he looks like in the little screen time he has in the anime) and the first fallen angel in history. That's too much for only one day.

They come in tell their story and then say they will conquer this world, almost out of the blue if you put it that way, and are being offered to join the same army that is expected to achieve such feature.

And now all depended on the answer of Rias… who was still dumbstruck.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room with the dimension travelers, they all had different reactions Satan was enjoying the look on their faces along with Alsiel and Adramelech, Lucifer was looking around not paying attention to the presents and Malacoda was on the verge of killing them for, according to him the inability to process the information faster.

" **GIVE YOUR ANSWER ALREADY!"** yelled a desperate demon whose patience ran out.

After blinking a few times Rias finally regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"It does sound interesting…" she started while eyes closed, Satan listened carefully to all she had to say "… but I'll have to decline your offer, since it's illegal in the underworld to attack the human world."

After giving them her answer she opened her eyes only to see that the dumbstruck ones were now them 'Did I said something wrong?' she thought to herself.

Satan and his generals couldn't believe what they heard 'Attacking the human realm… is ILLEGAL?!' they thought at the same time. Dark auras started to form around them.

The pressure in the room started to sky rocket, Rias and her peerage started to have problems breathing and eventually standing. They look with fright at the beings in front of them.

" **WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?!"** they all shouted as the auras became thicker.

Rias had trouble speaking but in the end managed to get some words out "All re…ugh…religions…*pant* have that… *deep breath* rule" she informed.

All the auras on the monstrous demons dissipated and looked still annoyed but more confused at the group in front of them **"What do you mean?"** asked Adramelech with still some anger in his voice.

This time it was Kiba who spoke "The humans through the years have developed advanced technology for transport and information, but most importantly weapons of mass destruction capable of annihilating entire armies with ease"

" **And your magic isn't capable of destroying entire armies alone?"** Asked Satan fearing for the answer he might get.

"Us?... No… only Maou class devil can accomplish such feat. but it still can prove difficult to do so" responded Akeno while being wary of any more sudden pressure.

'*mental sigh* It appears that this underworld can think lowly of the humans but still be afraid of them… also they never mentioned the humans taking part in the wars between the three fractions' wondered Satan thinking back to the history of this world.

" **And the humans do they know about your existence? I mean the 'supernatural' as you put it?"** asked Alsiel almost like reading his King's thoughts.

"No, they are unaware of our existence" answered instantly Rias.

'They have the element of surprise and haven't moved a finger' anger started to fuel Malacoda.

" **You know what… I had enough for the night…** agree if we call it a day?" proposed Satan while rubbing his temples and switching back to his human form. All the presents behind him soon followed their King's actions.

Everyone just looked at them surprised by the sudden proposal.

"Well that came out of nowhere, but why the sudden disinterest?" asked a still wary Akeno.

"We got the information we needed… plus I haven't done any homework and Ashiya over here is too strict to let it slip" said Maou while pointing at the now named Ashiya with accusing eyes.

"My lord you must learn of this world's culture if you want to have an easy conquering" replied Ashiya with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." but suddenly he stopped an turned around "oh wait, before I leave, could you do me a favor?" he asked with a simple smile.

Rias was a little scared to find out what the favor could be, but still decided to give him the benefit of the doubt "What is it?"

 **"Forget"** his eyes flashed lightly red "Well take of yourselfves see ya " and with a final wave the group of new students and teachers disappeared through a portal.

Rias and her peerage just stood there without moving, and after 10 minutes they came out of their trances, but couldn't remember what they did that afternoon.

 _Demon King HQ (house) some hours later_

The group of 'teenagers' and adults arrived at the house at almost 9 o' clock and some three were being scolded for trying to skip their homework.

"But I don't want tooooo…" whined Maou laying his head on a desk on top of a stack of paper.

"Maou-sama, it's important for you to have the best grades and be the best of the best" replied Ashiya putting more paper on Maou's desk.

"But I'm already the BEST of the best" said Maou emphasizing 'best'.

"In Ente Isla you might've been! but in here remember you're only a teenager to society's eyes!" screamed Lucifer from across the room who joined the conversation.

"Not you too Lucifer?!" asked-stated Maou.

Malacoda and Adramelech now entered the room

"Remember my Lord we'll need all the information possible if we want to conquer this world's humanity" now said Malacoda.

Maou's expression turned to a serious one in an instant at the mention of that sentence.

"Ashiya what did you found about the mass destruction weapons the Gremory's mentioned?" asked Maou whose eyes started to have a hint glow of red.

"According to my research thanks to the human tool they call 'Internet' I was able to learn that the humans of this world have some type of instinct to kill each other in wars and conflicts" started to explain Ashiya "thus supposedly to prove which group of humans was stronger they started to develop weapons and get great advances in technology.

He paused a little before continuing "The wars the humans call 'First' and 'Second' World Wars are according to historians the wars with the most casualties but at the same time with more weaponry and technology development. And at the end of the Second World War the country named The United States of America created a bomb capable of annihilating a complete city, they called it the Atomic bomb and launched it in this country on two towns, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, said to be a massacre from the Americans part"

"So, that place, the United States as you put it, is something not to be taken lightly" started Malacoda but was interrupted by Ashiya who looked to still have more information.

"Not only them, after the War a country named The Soviet Union, started to make a rivalry against the U.S. and a race in development started between the two, this period of time was called the Cold War the name derived the fact that they didn't attack each other directly, anyway, apparently during this time the two declared World Powers started to increase the destructive power of the bombs, that is until the late sixties, when they decided that they were damaging to much the world with the radiation and the destruction and started to recede the nuclear tests."

"Wait what's radiation I don't remember hearing that back at Ente Isla?" asked Lucifer who had been paying a lot of attention since the mention of World Wars.

"Radiation to put short is aftereffect that kills slowly and painfully all sorts of life" answered Ashiya with a scowl on his face.

"SO, who should we be wary about?!" asked-demanded to know Malacoda whose patience ran out… for the trillionth time in his life.

"I would recommend being cautious or at least more careful against both the U.S., Russia, China, and North Korea, they're said to have the best armies and weaponry in the world" finally finished Ashiya.

Soon silence followed to the small history lesson the group had just received from the school teacher.

"Also Maou, about Rias and her group" started Lucifer breaking the ice.

"What about them?" asked Maou.

"Why did you erase their memory?" wondered Lucifer.

"Two things: One I don't want them knowing of our existence in this world, they seem to be afraid of the humans because of their weaponry, and that disgusts me, so I decided not to erase their memory but lock them until I say so" finished Maou.

"And two?" now asked Adram.

"I also casted an Illussion so that they don't feel our demonic prescence, now that I think about there was another demonic entity in the school I will cast the same I llussion on them and lock any memory of suspicion towards us if they hold any." Maou explained his plan "and I think that's all"

"Okay ow that that's out of the way, you can continue with your homework" stated Ashiya making Mao to go pale.

"Would you look at that it's already 11 o' clock better get going" Trying to escape Maou started to move slowly towards the exit of the room…

… only to be stopped by a hand on his head "I don't remember seeing you finishing the homework I left" whispered Ashiya in a very dark aura making the Demon King shiver at the thought of doing his homework 'Curse you human who had the idea of creating this effective way of torturing!'

 _The next day. Kuoh Academy_

School day was normal for everyone, students went to class, homework was left on the teacher's desk (except for a certain green-haired) whispers were being heard almost every corner and some rumors were being spread. Just another boring day for everyone.

AS IF.

By the end of school the trio of demons were making their way to the front gate when suddenly ten other students surrounded them making them stop death in their tracks. Some were very buffed their theory: Gym; some others not so much but still looked very healthy and physically capable, their second theory: a representative club.

"Well would you look at this, the third-year students who think just because they're not from here they have all the right to steal all the girls" said the biggest one of them all he appeared to be holding a metal bat by his right leg "You should know what happens to people who try to look all badass"

Little after this comment an audience started to gather around them expecting for something *cough* mainly a fight *cough* to occur.

Lucifer was the one to make his way to group of teens in front of him he held his hands up and said "Look we don't want any trouble, we already have with our sensei telling us what to do almost 24/7"

"What's that little boy are you putting up an excuse? And here I thought you would be manlier with that body of yours!" laughed one of the boys behind.

Lucifer just facepalmed and sighed "I'm serious, just imagine what the principal would say if I were to break all your bones?" this comment just made all the opposing 'enemies' blood to boil.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE US?!" shouted the leader swinging the bat aiming for Lucifer's head, he smirked at this 'Just a bunch of puss-'his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden stop of his arm.

A hand.

A single. Bare. Hand. Stopped his swing and not only that, the same hand crushed the part of the bat it was holding.

He looked up to see who it was, and went wide eye when he discovered that it had been Sadao Maou who had stopped his full power swing.

" **I don't like it when people get full of themselves,"** his voice sounded different… like deeper with some eco **"they think they're all high and mighty and that they should deserve everything in silver plate"** suddenly his form began to change, he started to grow taller, his muscles gained more mass every second it passed.

" **Looking down to those who should deserve better"**

" **They don't know what some have to do just to survive one more day, and when they do they decide to turn a blind eye or despise them for breathing the same air"** Horns. Horns came out of his hair and his body now exceeded 2 meters high, he had gained claws and some goat legs.

Suddenly they started to feel some pressure, heavier and heavier each second it passed, soon they were kneeling on the ground some having a hard time breathing.

They all tried looking up, which they managed, and started to shake in fear.

Demon.

In front of them was a Demon, some fainted while others stared sweating bullets and were shaking.

Th creature's face was being shadowed so his features were a mystery, but still… His eyes. Red glowing eyes were looking directly through every soul.

All of the bullies felt the urge to scream… and they did they screamed at the top of their lungs, their eyes went to the back of their heads and fell unconscious leaving their so 'mighty' leader, as Satan put it, alone.

The figure started to walk towards the fallen boy. He wanted to run, get out of there, but he was frozen in place. Soon the horned man reached him, kneeled down beside him and whispered, **"You have no right to judge and decided for other people's lives"**

He couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed. But it wasn't any normal scream, it held pain, even if it wasn't physical, psychological still hurt the same if not… **WORST.**

Soon he joined his 'comrades' in a state of unconsciousness.

For the rest of the school though it was a complete different story, they didn't see the demon that had appeared. They didn't feel any pressure and it was granted that they didn't see Sadao Maou move a single muscle.

All they witnessed was the abusing boys starting to shake, kneeling on the ground, and last falling unconscious.

 _Rias POV_

'What just happened?' I was dumbfounded of what had just happened.

At some point, I thought that maybe the teachers were going to stop the fighting, but looking around not seeing any form of authority my second thought was that maybe the trio of just revealed demons were going to beat the ten guys in front of them.

Nothing. That was what happened. They did nothing, but in some way their enemies still fell to the ground shaking in fear and ended on the ground laying down with no freaking LIFE in their eyes! The usage of magic could be felt in the air.

'How could this normal boy just take down the entire baseball club, without moving!?' that seem to be the mostly impossible considering they didn't lift any finger but "magic? that could be the only way" she saw the teens in the ground unconscious and with foam coming out of their mouths.

I start looking around for my peerage I see Kiba he's wide eyed I believe he hasn't figured out what happened, then I look at Koneko she still has her stoic face but with a small frown and some worry in her eyes.

And Akeno she sees the scene with… lust in her eyes and licking her fingers?! Oh, yeah I almost forgot she's into Sadomasochism, but still I could see she was sweating… but I don't know if is out of excitement or worry 'I believe It might be the first.'

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I look back to the front and see Maou standing in front of me looking directly into my eyes.

"What did you think?" he asked.

I just looked confused at him "About the 'confrontation' that just transpired."

'Oh that' "I will be direct, did you use magic?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Yes" he responded kindly, too kindly.

"Did you put them in an Illussion?" I inmediatly asked.

"Not them" he answered almost immediately with a smirk.

"Not them? Than who? I did sense that magic" 'Who did h use the magic on? Or was it not an illusionary type?' I was running all possible usage of the magic but I could never would've expected what he said next.

"I used it on you, your peerage, and all the humans that were watching" I could see a glint of red from his eyes, it sent shivers down my spine "come on, I can feel when you're scared, don't be I would never use my magic to make chaos" I look above his shoulder and point my finger at the boys being carried away towards the infirmary.

"I would never use it unprovoked" he clarified.

'Thsi couldn't be possible he was only a simple human, he shouldn't have enough power to put us in an Illussion, or else we could sense his magic' my thoughts going into hyperprocess.

Then it hit me "Hold on a second if you had the students and me under some illusion, what did those boys saw?"

"Nothing hardcore, I just showed their worst possible nightmres to them and inflicted some psychological damage and traumas" he said without a care in the world "now that I think about it they might be traumatized for life" he said as if he had made the discovery of the year.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I shouted almost at the top of my lungs 'How can he do something so reckless?!'

"Chill out, it's not like they'll do something for revenge, heck maybe some of them might move from the city" Maou was still talking as if this was a simple game.

"That's not the case, what would happen if they were to tell someone else and start an investigation about it?!" I don't think he would care.

"Than just do some memory alteration and, tadaah!" he said making a childish smile "You know what I'll do the memory alteration for you, okay? Okay!" before I could answer he said **"Forget"** and suddenly my vision became blurry.

 _Normal POV with Lucifer_

Lucifer was walking through the streets of the market district following the target he was assigned to spy on: Hyoudou Issei. Apparently what Maou had said about the Hyoudou boy was correct, Lucifer could feel a second presence inside Issei, whatever it was, it was powerful and could possibly match Satan at his prime.

But apparently Issei wasn't aware of said presence making it to be suppressed in some kind of way.

Lucifer was growing bored, he had been following him for at least three days now but nothing had happened yet… well nothing interesting, there was this hot fallen angel in disguise that asked him out on a date, and even though Lucifer was on top of a building from very afar he could still feel the happiness that the teen emitted.

He could also tell the real intentions of the fallen angel, and while it was something he has done thousands, if not millions of times, he couldn't help but feel a little (10% of his being) sad for the boy.

Lucifer even though he learned to hate more of the humans there were some few that none of the Demons generals and the Demon King would be able to hate.

Those that actually accepted them, not cultists or Satanists, rather those of pure heart that would accept anyone. Even demons.

They knew Issei had a pure heart, since at one time they tried to gather energy from the lust, one of the seven deadly sins, he produced, but to everyone's surprise they couldn't, actually having experienced this back at a town in Ente Isla they were able to tell he had a pure heart.

'Crap! I thought way too much about that! Now were the hell did that boy went…' Lucifer trailed off of his thoughts as he noticed that Issei had already started heading to his house, meaning his 'watch' was over.

He was ready to go, when he felt a familiar presence below him 'What is the little kitty doing here?' Lucifer wondered as he saw Koneko standing where Issei had been just a moment ago, liking a candy she had in hand 'Well that isn't creepy at all'

Koneko looked at Issei go before she too started to head back towards the ORC clubhouse.

'Maybe she was also ordered to keep an eye on Hyoudou' thought Lucifer as he saw her leave 'Whatever I should just go inform Maou about the date I suppose'

And with that Lucifer took off towards their 'HQ'.

 _Demon King HQ (house) 5 min later_

Lucifer arrived at the entrance of the house, and the first thing he noticed was the broken windows and door, but the lights were on and he didn't hear any noise.

Any normal person would get worried if they saw their house in the same state, but **(as you might already know)** Lucifer is no normal person so he just casually walked in.

"I'm back" he announced his arrival before closing the door and inspecting the house.

The sight made him to only wince a little, or at least him who had seen too many gruesome things.

There was no blood or dead bodies or anything like that, but the house did look as if it had been with every natural disaster. LITERALLY.

In the corridor were some craters and rocks sticking out as if it had been struck by some small meteors and caused an earthquake as an after effect.

He then went to the kitchen, he noticed that the sink was broken and water was just pouring in making it look like a tsunami stroke.

He took a look to the living room and know he was just straight out confuse 'WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO?! THERE'S FREAKING LAVA FOR CRYING OUTLOUD' and he was right the whole living room was just a crater with lava filling it, surprisingly the house wasn't burning down by the intense heat.

"ugh" Lucifer perked his head towards the ceiling… if there had been one and saw Akohda groaning. He was all bruised and looked pale almost as if he had seen the reaper '… wait that doesn't makes sense, he looks like the damn reaper'

He jumped to the second floor and saw all the others also in some pretty beat up state except for Maou who only looked tired.

He saw the form of Adram laying down and a mischievous smirk formed on his lips 'Is time for some little revenge from last time'

He kneeled beside Adram's unconscious form and readied his hand 'Wait a minute in this _state_ I wouldn't hit him as hard as he did' and so he transformed.

Lucifer raised his hand. Pour some magic 'maybe 99% will do'. He was about to bring his hand down when he remembered {If I hit him with 99% of my strength I might kill him, maybe I should just tap him?'

And tap him he did.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 _Meanwhile around the city_

Raynare was losing patience waiting for tomorrow's date, why couldn't she just kill him and be done with it, but no she had to make a whole plan just to get rid of some puny human with a supposedly powerful sacred gear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Raynare had to cover her ears at the piercing sound that filled the air. After some seconds the sound passed "What the FUCK WAS THAT?!" she asked to no one.

That screamed made her forget everything about her frustration and replaced it with some pain in her ears.

 _ORC clubhouse_

Rias had just been informed by Koneko about the fallen angel that had invited Issei to a date.

'If the fallen angels have taken action it must be because he has a powerful sacred gear' she thought forming a plan in her head 'If I play my cards right I might just get a powerful pawn'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when a sudden scream came out of nowhere nd forced her to cover her ears so that they wouldn't bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

When the scream died out she looked out the window in shock 'What in the name of the four Maous was that?!' she clicked her fingers by her ears to see if they were still functional 'Good thing I don't have animal ear-' and then it hit her 'KONEKO!'

Rias came out running from her office towards the living room of the clubhouse.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Koneko actually had a pair of headphones around her ears.

'Well whatever it was it must have been some powerful spell or weapon' Rias thought looking around and seeing Akeno dizzy and Kiba unconscious.

 _Somewhere unknown (but still at Kuoh)_

A man that looked to be in his mid-thirties with a well looking body, he had brown hair with golden bangs in the front, his clothing consisted of a red leather trench coat that reached his toes some grey pants and boots, he appeared to have some belts around his waist, legs and arms.

He was settling in one of his many houses around the world when he also heard the scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **(AN: you might be like what's with me and all the screams, well I just like to write someone screaming and others cringing)**

He quickly covered his ears and waited until the scream passed out.

Once his ears stopped tingling he looked at his ceiling with a tired look in his face. He could only think one thing.

'What the?'

 _Issei's room_

'Finally! Matsuda gave a good Hentai with a good story not just some mindless sex or rape' thought Issei as he was watching the H movie in his room with his headphones on, so that he wouldn't bother his parents.

Issei wasn't one to jerk off when watching a pornographic film, not like the other members of the perverted trio, he actually watched and read Hentai for three reasons: obviously, the girls, the quality and the story.

'Ooooh man I can't wait for my date tomorrow! And here I thought I would die virgin' he was too happy and distracted watching the film that he didn't heard the powerful scream that reached every corner of the city.

Well, his perversity saved him from a painful experience.

 _Back at the Demon King HQ_

All unconscious members instantly perked up at the agonizing sound of their comrade in arms, only to see a beaten-up Lucifer being held by the neck by, what it looks like, an angry Adram with a red hand marked on his cheek.

"What the-" was all Akohda said while looking around.

"Yu finwawy awachen" said Lucifer still being held by Adram.

"I can't remember what happened" said Ashiya while rubbing his head, all his clothes were tattered or burned.

"I can tell what FUCKING HAPPENED!" scream Akohda pointing at Maou, who was rubbing his eyes to clear his dizziness "damn Maou just started launching attacks in every direction!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" retorted Maou who just now was butting heads with Akohda.

"Oh, really? Than who was it?" now Akohda was just glaring knives at Maou.

Maou shrugged and murmured something "What was that?" taunted Akohda while putting his hand around his ear as if he couldn't hear him correctly.

"It was a mosquito" murmured Maou louder but still too quiet.

"What?" inquired Akohda.

"It was a fucking immortal mosquito!" screamed Maou making a comical face "The fucker wouldn't die not matter what I threw it was almost as if it had been combined with a cockroach!"

Lucifer, now somehow healed from his injuries, just looks at Maou with a deadpan expression 'A mosquito caused all of this… uh, who would've thought' Lucifer thoughts were interrupted as he remembered what he was supposed to inform.

"Oh, Maou-sama I have news regarding Issei" Lucifer informed his king.

Suddenly the atmosphere became more serious and everyone looked at Lucifer "What?"

"Apparently the fallen angels of this world made a move to approach Issei" Lucifer said recalling the cute fallen angel in disguise.

"In what way, did they already killed him? Kidnapped him? Obliterated him?" asked Ashiya thinking of all the possible ways a fallen angel would act.

Lucifer just laughed internally "Actually the fallen angel they sent invited him on a date"

"First demons not allowed to attack humans, and now fallen angels not doing their job right" complained Akohda crossing his arms.

"From what I deduced that the fallen angel is actually going to kill him at the end of the 'date'" Lucifer said a little offended by Akohda even though he wasn't a fallen angel from this world.

"Now that's more like it" approved Akohda.

"What should we do?" finally talked Adram.

"We'll see, the power Hyoudou has inside of him could be of use to conquer and unit this world" said Maou thinking the situation right "we'll save him and see if we can convince him of joining us" he paused "if he refuses and decides to oppose we eliminate him even if he has a pure heart"

"Now that that is resolved…" started Adram looking around "… what do we do about the house?"

Maou just shrugged stood up and went to his room "just some restoration magic"

"Oh! And Ashiya next time out go to that 'mall' be sure to bring some insecticide"

 _The day of the date_

" **Ok we have I'm using my powers to make us invisible towards other people** " informed Satan to his generals.

They were standing on top of a building, from there they could see Issei waiting for his date, who learned her name was Yuuma Amano.

" **Just like the time you used it on with all the school"** asked Akohda remembering the poor teens who had the honor to meet Satan.

" **Something like that"** answered Satan with his red eyes looking for any sign of the date, but instead he saw someone else approaching Issei **"Hey Lucifer, who's that?"**

Lucifer looked down and saw a girl with short brown hair, a very short red dress and some wing on her back hand a paper to Issei **"I don't know I didn't see her yesterday, but she kind of feels like…"**

" **Rias"** finished Alsiel for Lucifer **"I feel some sort of connection between her and Rias Gremory, it feels like Master and servant or something similar"**

" **Well she just handed him a paper which I can feel has a magic spell on it"** pointed Adramelech sitting on the edge and moving his legs like a little kid **"Oh there she comes"**

They saw them greet each other before intertwining their arms together and walk towards the market district.

" **Well lets follow them"** ordered Maou.

 _Some hours later_

" **Man, the acting of that girl is incredible"** complimented Adramelech as he recalled the whole date.

" **Of course, it's to be expected she a fallen angel after all, we sometimes are considered the best of deceivers"** said Lucifer feeling proud of this world fallen angels.

They were floating above the couple hiding their presence perfectly from them. Issei and Yuuma were walking in the park heading towards the fountain.

" **But as I have told you Lucifer don't deceive…"** started Satan.

" **Unless totally necessary' jeez I know, you sound as if you were my father** " pouted Lucifer looking at another direction.

" **I'm not like him, I don't turn a blind eye on the world"** said Satan in a very serious tone "Something's happening" he said changing the subject.

All of the demons looked down again to see Yuuma get closer and murmur something to Issei. What comes next caught them off guard as all the clothes Yuuma had disappeared and instead were replaced by a very revealing leather outfit.

'And now she looks even more hot like that' thought Lucifer with some blood dripping from his nose.

Now they saw her charge something in her hands, it looked like a spear.

" **Let's move"** ordered Satan taking off the illusion magic.

 _Issei's POV_

'Are those wings?' that was the first thing I thought when I saw Yuuma-chan's transformation 'She asked me if I would die for her, so is she going to kill me?' I was terrified my first date and I'm about to die.

She made a spear out of nowhere it looked to be made of light. She started to move towards me 'What a cruel fate I have'

Suddenly I saw a black blur appear in front of me and protect me, I also noticed something from the figure. It also had black feather wings **"Hi cutie, sorry but I can't have you killing Hyoudou"** It had an ominous voice but his tone didn't sound threatening at all.

Behind Yuuma-chan appeared another figure this one looked more terrifying as it looked almost exactly like death **"Sleep"** was the only thing it said and Yuuma-chan dropped on the other man's arms asleep.

I was starting to lose all my strength I could feel my eyes closing.

Before I closed completely my eyes, I saw a figure.

His face looked familiar, like that new student at school.

What was his name?

'Ah right, Maou Sadao'

 **Finally, I finished this chapter.**

 **If you read my answers to some reviews then you might know that I'm leaving Issei's fate in hands of the reviews, vote what do you want to happen:**

 **Issei being killed and one of the Entean demons taking his sacred gear (if you choose this one also add who should take the sacred gear)**

 **Issei joining Maou on his quest to conquer and unify (later I'll explain why unify) the world.**

 **Issei becoming part of Rias's peerage is will not happen. So Vote.**

 **Leave your reviews or some ideas.**

 **-The knight in dark flames.**


	5. Deciding Fate

**Disclaimer I don't own Highschool DxD nor Hataraku Maou-sama**

 **And the votes are in!**

 **This time since I don't want to spoil the winning side (even though I know some of the readers might know who won) I'll answer reviews till the end of the chapter, ok? OK!**

 **If you read my profile (which I doubt) you should know that English is my second language so sorry if there are grammar errors.**

 **Let's get into this.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dark/Deep voice and spells"**

*Sound or movements*

* * *

 _Last Chapter_

 _Suddenly I saw a black blur appear in front of me and protect me, I also noticed something from the figure. It also had black feather wings_ _ **"Hi cutie, sorry but I can't have you killing Hyoudou"**_ _It had an ominous voice but his tone didn't sound threatening at all._

 _Behind Yuuma-chan appeared another figure this one looked more terrifying as it looked almost exactly like death_ _ **"Sleep"**_ _was the only thing it said and Yuuma-chan dropped on the other man's arms asleep._

 _I was starting to lose all my strength I could feel my eyes closing._

 _Before I closed completely my eyes I saw a figure._

 _His face looked familiar, like that new student at school._

 _What was his name?_

' _Ah right, Maou Sadao'_

Chapter begins: Deciding fate

.

 _ORC Clubhouse, Normal POV_

Rias was growing impatient.

'The paper should've summoned me by now' thought the crimson haired beauty of the ORC.

Rias had been waiting for Issei to activate the summoning paper to get into scene, save him and make him her pawn 'Well that sounds wrong.'

'He would think everything had been dream, and when I told him the truth I would 'let him' join my peerage' this was the plan she had made, but 'I've been waiting here for 10 minutes… crap, he's dead'

Rias got up from where she was sitting and started to head towards the student council room.

'We have to inform his family… Sona is not going to be happy'

And with that Rias went to inform her friend of what happened and to inform the family of the poor boy the terrible news.

Which of course we know didn't happen.

 _Demon King HQ, Issei's POV_

The sun was bothering me, I reached my hand towards where my window would usually be but I couldn't reach it, 'Mmm, that's weird' I slowly opened my eyes and got up.

I stumbled a little, 'I feel as if a bus had hit me, Where am I?' that was the first thing I thought while looking at my surroundings.

It was a normal room, I knew this wasn't my room, it looked a little messy with shirts and pants around the floor but not too messy to be disgusted.

I was laid on the bed on top of the blanket, there was a window next to the bed

'What happened? I was on a date with…' my eyes widened 'YUUMA-CHAN, where is she?!' my train of thoughts was interrupted as the door opened revealing a young man that look the same age as me, maybe a year older.

In his hand he had a tray with food and water, he didn't seem surprised that I was, if I assumed correctly, in his house.

"It's good that you're awake" he said while closing the door and approaching me "You sleep like a slog man, you know I had to sleep in the couch because of you" he said with a smile.

'So, this is his room… crap I must've been a nuisance' "Sorry" I mumbled back.

"Don't sweat it, I'm the one that brought you in after all" wow he seemed like a really cool guy, but he said he brought me in… what happened? I decided to ask.

"Why you brought me to your house? What happened?" at this he looked a little surprised.

"You don't remember yet?" I shook my head "You remember your date, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering what happened, that's the last thing I remember" I said still trying to remember what exactly had happened.

"Your date, Yuuma Amano …" I paid closer attention to what he was about to say "… tried to kill you"

'I didn't mishear, did I? No, of course I didn't' I was shocked I could only formulate a "What?"

"I… no, we, me and my comrades, who live here, were close by when we saw it all happening" he said before he stood up and started to leave the room "There are some clothes in the closet, eat the food I left you and come downstairs we will inform you of _everything_ " he seemed to emphasize 'everything'.

I looked down at my body and saw that I was only in my underwear 'Well if I was injured, so he or they must've taken my clothes off to heal me' I stand up and walk towards the closet, inside appear to be the clothes I was wearing during the date.

I put them on and look at the tray with food with suspicion, suddenly I feel my stomach grumble 'well I don't think they would've healed me just to poison my food later on' so I grab the fork and start eating.

I look around the room and see it's not clean but also not a complete mess, there are clothes on top of a chair by the corner with some on the ground but also see a desk very dusty 'almost as if it wasn't even used.' I decided not to think too much about it.

'I think I'm ready to go downstairs' I double check my stuff: clothes checked, money checked, not hungry anymore checked, the dishes I used checked. 'Yeah, I'm ready to go.'

When I get to the first floor I go where the hallway leads me to, I look around and see a kitchen, but there's no one in there. Suddenly I hear some noise and decide to go towards it.

Around the corner I see what could only be the living room with the guy that attended me and some other four who seem kind of familiar, but I can't quite tell who they are.

 _Normal POV_

"Oh look! He's here" Maou said looking at the spot where Issei was "well, do we need some introductions?"

"Let me see; I wake in a room that's not my own, with some other guys that I think I've seen somewhere, but can't quite sure where from, yeah I believe introductions are necessary" Issei was quick to give his while never forgetting some of his sarcastic sense of humor.

Akohda stands from his armchair and leaves it to Issei to sit down, which he does gratefully, goes to sit with Lucifer and Ashiya.

After sitting down, he takes a better look at them and gets surprised seeing the demon (without knowing how accurate he's describing him) that is his gym teacher.

He kept staring at him wide eyed for a full minute before looking straight and keeping quiet.

Aaand ow an awkward silence descended upon them. A. Very. Awkward. Silence.

"Ooooh for fuck's sake! I'll start" as always Akohda is the first to lose his patience "I'm Akohda Mal! And you better not forget it because I'll beat you to a pulp if you do" Issei nods rapidly making a quick mental note to never forget that name.

"As aggressive as always Akohda, you'll never get a girl with that attitude" Lucifer voice joins in the one-sided conversation.

"Bah! Fuck you too Lucifer, I don't need no woman, they're only a distraction" Akohda's response was harsh.

Before anyone could respond to Akohda, Issei beat them to that.

"WRONG!" Issei's new found courage and sudden outburst startled all the presents in the room "Women aren't a distraction, they're a blessing created to make company to our lonely souls, they're graceful, different but also beautiful in their own way" he took a deep breath before continuing "they take care of you and give you love for those lonely days, but more importantly there are their oppai, those marvelous extensions of their body round and soft, and their feeling can only be described in a heavenly manner" By the end of Issei's statement he was trying to hold back tears of happiness.

Meanwhile all the demons-in-disguise watching had different reactions, Akohda looked ready to kill Issei if another word came out of the latter's body, Lucifer and Ashiya had dumbfounded expressions, Maou was smiling awkwardly and Adram was laughing his ass off.

"MAN! I already like this kid! Hahaha!" said Adram before falling over clutching his stomach.

"Maou-sama, are you sure about your decision?" whispered Ashiya leaning over to Maou.

Maou was finally able to make a normal smile before answering "Yes Ashiya, I'm sure I can sense the potential he holds"

Issei leaned back on his armchair, crossed his arms and 'hm'-ed proud of teaching Akohda in the sacred subject that are Oppais.

"Well that was a thing" Lucifer was the first to get a hold of himself "but let's continue with the introductions, I'm Lucifer Urushihara"

Hearing Lucifer's name Issei was able to figure out everyone else's name "Wait so if you're Akohda…" points to Akohda "…and you're Lucifer…" he looks at Lucifer who nods in confirmation, he puts one and two together "…then you guys are Ashiya and Maou the guys who beat the baseball team without lifting a finger" he exclaims looking wide eyed at the holders of said names.

Remembering the sobbing and terrified bodies of the baseball club brought a sadistic smile into Akohda's face "Finally some recognition"

"Yeah we're them" the now identified Maou said.

"What did you guys do to them? They seemed destroyed when I looked at them" asked curious Issei, a little grateful that the cocky baseball club had been put in its place.

"We, nothing…" said Maou looking at him directly in the eyes. Issei could've sworn that they were glowing red "…not physically at least"

This made Issei raise an eyebrow, but before he could ask further Adram finally spoke up "Maou, remember why we brought him here" his tone seemed more serious than usual.

"What? Why am I here?" Issei started to feel a little nervous seeing the looks and nods everyone was giving each other.

Suddenly all eyes fell on him. And by this point Issei was starting to sweat.

"Issei, do you believe in Heaven and Hell? Angels and Demons?" Maou asked in a very serious tone.

The question took Issei by surprise, he wasn't expecting that type of question, he didn't even know what to expect! Trying to muster all the courage possible he answered.

"N-n-not much, I-I mean I see s-some of those theoretic v-videos s-sometimes" Okay he couldn't muster THAT much courage, but at least he completed the sentence.

"Issei what we're about to tell and show you mustn't leave this room…" Issei nodded rapidly "…very well…" suddenly all the demons in hiding started to transform into their original forms, and when they were done not a single resemblance of the people that were before them was left.

"… **we're demons"** by the time he said that Issei was already unconscious on the floor. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

" **You all owe me 1000 yen, each one of you"** Malacoda stated.

*sigh* **"Adramelech put him** back in bed" ordered Satan while turning back into Maou.

"What now Maou-sama?" asked, the now turned back into human, Ashiya.

"We wait again, Ashiya…" he said turning and going towards the exit "… Lucifer follow me, we're going to visit our little angel"

Lucifer grinned and followed suit.

 _Abandoned warehouse, Outskirts of Kuoh, Normal POV_

Around the city of Kuoh is an expansion of grass, but if a Maou level being or beings were to look closely they could see some strange pattern in a certain area.

That is a spell. Or more specifically an invisibility spell that can only be accessed by Maou level beings or by the creators of such spell.

Satan and Lucifer entered the spell and landed in front of a very old warehouse. It was big, dusty, with broken wood and many spider-webs.

But that was only the outside, inside the place was totally different. It was bigger than what it looked from outside and cleaner, there was a large hallway that lead to some stairs, from the stairs you could go to a second floor or to a basement. All of which were divided in different rooms.

Before entering they turned back into their human forms, their 'guest' didn't know they were demons.

They kept walking until finally arriving at the stairs; they went to the second floor.

Soon they were standing in front of a normal looking door, but they could hear explosions and stuff breaking.

'Great, and I just finished organizing every room this Friday **(it was Sunday)** ' thought Maou before turning the knob.

As soon as the door opened a light spear struck Maou directly in the face, the mentioned just blinked and shook the smoke from him.

The room was white, with a tint of black, it had a bed in one corner and a couch in the other, a wardrobe besides the couch. And in front of them was a very angry Yuuma Amano or better known as Raynare.

"You know…" started Maou while entering the room "…I've been received in many ways, explosions, punches, mud, fireballs, ice spells, and sometimes even shit, oh that last one was actually funny…" Maou started to turn into his demon form "…but never in my years of existence has someone thrown something at me without leaving its mark."

Raynare looked at the demon with horror, he received one of his light spears and didn't even blink! She knew when someone was out of her league, but she still acted tough.

"W-why did you kidnap me?" asked Raynare trying her best not to stammer.

Satan and Lucifer looked at each other before groaning in frustration. Raynare was still scared but now also confused, what was wrong with her question.

"Oh common, you are a fallen angel! You must've capture someone at one point of your life, right?" Lucifer asked; afraid of what might happen to her if she didn't answer, but nodded instead "then you must know that we didn't kidnap you to drink coffee or watch a game?"

"Then let us start with this interrogation session" said Maou sitting on the couch of the corner "since it's obvious you felt the same power as us then I'll ask this, who sent you to attack Issei?"

Raynare was afraid of what would happen to her if she talked, but also was afraid of what the two individuals in front of her were capable of "I-I acted on my own"

"Oohh, is that right?" she nodded, she was expelling a lot of fear and worry making it obvious she was lying, but Maou decided to play along "what made you try to kill, innocent and naïve Issei?" his tone was sweet, but it also promised pain.

Raynare gulped before answering "H-he could've become a future threat to the fallen angels" that was what Kokabiel had told her so why couldn't she use that answer?

"From what we observed from your 'date' -yes we were watching- it appeared he would've done anything to be by your side, yet you didn't manipulate him into making him your ally instead of killing him?"

Raynare eyes widen at the realization, 'instead of killing him we could've gained a possibly powerful pawn' "I-I"

"You see it now, pretty stupid from your part if you were to ask me" Maou stood up and looked over to the door "what makes him so powerful, for the fallen angels to fear?"

This was a question made Raynare raise an eyebrow at them 'They're beings of great strength yet they don't know of the Sacred Gears' she decided to voice her thoughts out "You don't know about Sacred Gears?"

Lucifer and Maou looked at her with interest "Sacred Gears?"

"God's artifact created to be bestowed by humans, there are a great variety of Sacred Gears, the most powerful are the thirteen Longinus, each powerful enough to kill a god" Raynare explained.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed" Lucifer said, as he sensed that Raynare was starting to become more confident and less scared, he turned to Maou who only nodded in response.

Faster then she could see, Lucifer appeared behind her grabbing by the back of her neck and lifting her up **"Who sent you to kill Issei?"** his voice caused her heart to skip a beat, she slowly turned her head just enough to see him.

She found herself facing a totally different person from the one that used to be in his place.

Standing taller and more muscular with the body of a full-grown man, and a pair of black feathered wings, Lucifer looked menacingly with shining purple eyes directly at Raynare **"I'll ask again Who. Sent. You. To. Kill. Issei?"**

She then turned to see Maou, and found herself looking directly into the glowing red eyes of an unknown figure. But just by seeing she knew she was in the presence of a demon.

Looking back to Lucifer again she notices that he only has a pair of wings 'How does a two-winged fallen angel is more powerful than me'

" **ANSWER!"** Lucifer screamed tightening his grip on her neck.

Barely being able to breath she rasped out "I-I a-already s-s-said t-that…" she stopped feeling the air stopping from entering her body.

Lucifer wanted the truth and he would obtain it **"I can see through that lie as easy as seeing through glass, so you better start giving me what we want"** he let loose a little from her neck just enough for her to be able to answer.

Feeling more scared of the fallen angel behind her and the demon in front of her than Kokabiel she gives them a name "K-kokabiel, a C-cadre fallen a-angel" she said smiling a little during that last part, Satan noticed this and started to think of what could it mean 'Never heard of the word Cadre, maybe it's a ranking system they use just like in my army'

Lucifer was having the same thoughts as Satan catching up quickly 'but we didn't ask for that, so she must be expecting us to be afraid of it? Maybe is a high ranking' Lucifer was about to ask more about this 'Kokabiel', but was stopped by Satan.

"Lucifer, let me get in charge" Satan said as he gave a dangerous dark aura.

Lucifer silently obeyed his king and let go of Raynare, who was looking at the imposing figure that was Satan with terror.

Satan looked directly into Raynare's eyes and casted his spell **"You will tell me all about you know about this Kokabiel guy, give me plans he had, or you had in said case"** Raynare's eyes lost all life and became dull.

"Yes, my lord" responded Raynare in a monotone voice "Kokabiel is one of the few fallen angels that survived the great war between the three factions, he is a radical that believes the fallen angels are above all other races and factions" 'So a warmonger' thought Satan with a thoughtful look 'there will always be one that looks for war' he thought imagining Malacoda.

"He opposes the peace that was formed between the factions and wants to resume the war. Last I heard of him he was stealing holy swords from the church named Excaliburs, but I don't know the plan he has for them, all I know is that it will start another war"

"Me and some other fallen, were planning on tricking a nun into trusting us and then taking her Sacred Gear" Raynare confessed unconsciously.

Satan made sure to get all the new information in check before finally releasing Raynare from his spell.

After being released Raynare looked around confused about what had happened, 'I don't remember anything, it was as if I was under…' she paled when it dawned on her. When she looked around in search of Lucifer and Satan she found by the door about to leave the room.

Seeing Lucifer, a fallen angel, following Satan, a demon, made her blood boil and forget all the fear she had felt just a moment ago "WHY?!" she screamed at Lucifer.

The question made them both stop and look at her with confused looks, but they did notice that all her hatred was focused on Lucifer **"'Why' what?"** he decided to ask.

"Why do you follow that stupid demon?! Why did you betray our faction, our race?!" she screamed at Lucifer.

Processing what she said Lucifer started to chuckle before bursting into a full out laughter, this made Raynare uneasy **"Do you really think I care about YOUR half-assed faction? In fact, why do YOU think I follow him?"** Lucifer asked with a grin.

The situation made a full turn and now Raynare was the one being questioned again.

Analyzing Lucifer, she once again looked at his wings. A simple pair of wings. She grinned at him thinking she had figured it out "You are so weak that you had to depend on a demon to defend you"

Lucifer's grin left his face and looked down making his hair cover his eyes **"Weak, uh?"** he moved in front of Raynare in less than a millisecond **"What makes you think that?"** he whispered menacingly into her ear.

Trembling a little Raynare gave her reasoning "Y-you only have a p-pair of w-wings making y-you into a l-low class fallen"

'A pair? does power to angels and fallen angels grows with the number of wings they have, weird' Lucifer decided to not let her know his lack of knowledge **"Strange, last time I checked I was among the strongest fallen in the planet"** he answered with a wicked grin that caused a chill to run down Raynare's spine.

Satan meanwhile was watching intently 'Not a complete lie, back in Ente Isla he was the strongest fallen angel, but maybe here there might be some competition for said title? Only time will tell' seeing that they had spent about an hour with her Satan decided it was time to leave.

" **Lucifer knock her out and let's leave"** Satan ordered.

Following his king's order, he gave Raynare a quick chop to the neck and put her back on her bed. Soon he joined Satan outside the room, who reactivated the containment spell.

" **Why didn't you hypnotized her from the beginning?"** asked Lucifer a little annoyed that he had to waste his precious time when Satan could've just done that with a simple wave of his hand.

" **We had to get her to fear us, there's no better way than to make her feel incompetent and powerless against a threat that's leagues ahead of her"** Satan gave his explanation to Lucifer.

Lucifer just looked at Satan confusedly before shaking his head, Satan saw the movement and became confused **"What?"**

" **Almost all the time since we got to this planet, universe, dimension whatever you want to call it, you've acted immaturely most of the time, and listening to you now reminds who you really are"** said Lucifer with a large grin on his face.

Satan gave a grin of his own before responding **"You better not forget, because I'll beat you to a pulp if you forget who your King is"** Satan gave a light chuckle and continued walking towards the exit.

Lucifer also gave a small chuckle, just as they exited the 'warehouse', **"As, you command my King"** said Lucifer mockingly before bursting into a laugh along with Satan.

" **You know what I haven't done in a long time, you know before the war in Ente Isla started** " started to say Satan, Lucifer merely raised an eyebrow **"Mm?" "A flying race"** Satan unfolded his wings before jumping into the air and flying at supersonic speeds.

Lucifer blinked a few times taking a second before finally realizing he had been challenged **"OOOH YOU'RE ON** " he screamed before following suit.

 _Demon King HQ, same time Lucifer was questioning Raynare_

Meanwhile back at the poor excuse of a base, the remaining generals were sitting around a table still in their demon forms.

Malacoda, Adramelech and Alsiel hadn't changed back to humans since Maou and Lucifer had left, since they found it more comforting to be in their demon form. Malacoda being the dick he is just threw Issei into one of the couches.

As to what they were doing, they were playing card games more specifically poker, the tension in the room was incredibly high until Malacoda shouted.

" **ROYAL FLUSH BITCHES! GIVE ME THE GOODIES!"** he shouted while showing said Royal Flush of hearts, having won around 5 of the 8 matches they have had.

" **BULLSHIT! There's no way you always get the three highest possible combinations every time"** accused Adramelech, throwing his hand showing a Full House.

" **Calm down Adramelech, he isn't cheating I don't feel any magic emanating from him, it appears he is just talented… or very lucky"** said Alsiel trying to calm Adramelech but also with a little edge on his voice, he showed his hand showing a Four of a Kind.

" **Yeah, yeah I know, you said that to me already, but still I'm getting tired of losing!"** yelled Adramelech while shooting a glare at Malacoda who had a smug grin, or what could be called a grin with his skull, on his face.

" **Admit it Adramelech, you just aren't good at all"** taunted Malacoda dropping himself into one of the couches.

The air in the room tensed completely and both Adramelech and Malacoda started to leak some magical power also increasing the gravity in the room.

" **Stop it you two, you will crush Issei"** said Alsiel hitting both on the head with enough strength to male them snap out of it.

" **Why should I care of what happens to him, he's nothing but a puny human"** complained Malacoda rubbing the top of his head applying magic to ease the pain in his brain.

" **That puny human has caught the interest of our Lord Satan and it would be prudent not to go against** **his wishes"** shot back Alsiel seeing the glare Malacoda sent to the sleeping form of Issei.

" **But still did he tell you what caught his interest? I mean you're his strategist after all"** asked Adramelech curious of the sudden interest.

" **No, he didn't, but whatever it was it must be important and might even help us"** answered Alsiel while picking the cards and putting them back in their box.

Malacoda looked back at Issei and concentrated looking for something in the boy, finding nothing with just looking he decided to do a different approach.

" **I'll try something"** he extended his hand towards Issei and pierced his body with it, but didn't draw any blood.

" **Malacoda what do you think your doing?!"** exclaimed Alsiel seeing said General pierce Issei.

" **Shut the fuck up Alsiel I'm trying to concentrate"**

A moment later Malacoda retracted his hand grasping a transparent white energy body that was tainted red in the middle.

" **Is that…"**

" **His soul, yes."** finished Malacoda 'The kid does have something after all' thought Malacoda seeing the pulsating red energy.

All the one present looked with interest the red color in Issei's soul.

" **What is that?"** asked Adramelech feeling power emanate from the red soul.

" **Honestly, I don't know"** answered Malacoda **"I've seen humans' soul with and without magic and the only difference was that it made the soul brighter"**

The red energy was pulsating and Alsiel noticed something from it.

" **Doesn't it look kind of… well off, like it's not completely part of his soul"** pointed out Alsiel.

Looking closely Malacoda noticed the same thing **"You're right, it's inside his body alongside his soul, but they're not fused together, but brings out the question…"**

" **What is it?"** this time it was Adramelech who spoke **"Do you think this is what Satan saw in him?"**

" **Possibly, it obviously has immense power by the way it's pulsating"** said Alsiel 'How did Satan-sama felt this?'

" **Let's discuss this once Satan and Lucifer are back don't you agree"** proposed Adramelech.

" **Aye, I agree"** said Malacoda while returning Issei's soul into his body "but still is impressive to see that pulsating the way it was doing"

" **Yes, that means it must be of great power"** nodded Alsiel.

Soon they decided to drop the matter and go back to their own business.

Alsiel decided to make dinner and turned back into his human form.

Malacoda decided to try some potions he had been thinking of lately in Earth's fauna, so he made a portal and went somewhere around the globe.

Adramelech decided to think of fitting exercises for his class in school. All around town students of Kuoh felt shivers run down their spine.

 _*45 minutes later*_

Ashiya was near to finish dinner when a sound-breaking noise(?) was heard outside.

"Maou-sama has arrived" he announced to the others in the house "please someone wake Issei up"

Issei had stayed asleep all day and didn't show any signs of waking up, Malacoda had mentioned that maybe the kid didn't take to well the stuff of being demons and died from shock.

Ashiya had told him that in first place that was impossible and second that whatever was inside the boy wouldn't let him die that easily.

"We're back!" announced Maou taking of his shoes along with an angry Lucifer.

"Not fair Maou" he complained "not only did you start with a head start but when I started catching up you decide to throw a bird at me"

"Hey we're demons, act like it, life would be very boring if we were as those stuck-up angels" said Maou offhandedly "besides I don't remember setting any rules"

"Would you two shut up, you're going to leave me deaf" complained Akohda entering the living room with both ears tapped "seriously as soon as you two entered that door I might as well kiss goodbye to any form of peace"

Lucifer snorts at Akohda "You, a man of peace? The day you find peace inside of you is the day I overthrow God"

"If you must know I do find peace from time to time…" he started his retort, and everyone just watch him with a 'seriously' face "when I hear the screams of my victims of course"

"Akohda we need to have a serious conversation about your bloodlust" said Maou before turning to Ashiya "How is Issei? Did he wake up?"

"No he stayed asleep all day I just sent Adram to wake him up" Ashiya responded while lowering the flames in the oven.

Maou just stared at him with wide eyes and unmoving "Ashiya I want you to repeat what you just said"

Ashiya was confused to what he had said wrong but complied with Maou "I said that I sent Adram to… wake… Issei…ooooh" realization dawned upon Ashiya.

"Yes 'Oooooh'" echoed Maou.

"ADRAM DON'T YOU DARE TO-." Ashiya was too late as he could feel the house suddenly shake and heard a loud boom.

"AAAAAHHH!" came a running Issei from the stairs and taking cover behind Maou "HELP ME!"

Lucifer just let out an exasperated sigh "Adram, what the hell did you do?!" he screamed at the approaching minotaur in disguise.

"I don't know why reacted that way" said the gym tacher.

"What. Did. You. Do?" repeated again Lucifer.

"You know what I used to do with all of you when waking you up: Get on top, ready up my arm and…" "TRY TO BLOW MY HEAD OFF!" Issei finished for Adram.

"That is not even remotely true" tried to explain Adram.

"HALF THE BED IS GONE AND THERE IS A GAPING HOLE IN THE WALL" continued to rant Issei "I WAS LUCKY I WOKE UP BEFORE YOU BROUGHT YOUR HAND DOWN!"

Akohda was chuckling along with Lucifer, hearing someone else be on the other side of Adram slaps and you could hear Lucifer whisper 'not so funny when one receives it'.

"As funny as this is can we all get serious now" said Maou taking a seat in the solo couch "How much until dinner Ashiya?"

"About ten minutes" said Ashiya.

"Great" said Maou before turning to Issei, who was very weary of going near Adram "Issei, please join us for dinner there is much that we need to tell you."

"That sounds ominous as fuck you know that, right?" says Issei with a deadpan expression but sweating a little.

 _Ten minutes later_

Everyone is sitting around the table besides the kitchen, Maou, Ashiya and Akohda in one side and Adram, Lucifer and Issei in the other. Everyone was eating calmly, all except Issei who was eating like a madman since he stayed pretty much all say unconscious.

"I'll be frank Issei, what do you remember before fainting?" asked Maou taking his eyes off the plate and looking intently at Issei.

Issei swallowed the last chunk of food from his plate before nervously glancing at all the presents "W-would it sound strange i-if I said that you guys revealed to be D-d-demons"

"Not one bit" was Maou's instant response "it had actually been part of our plan to reveal ourselves to you"

"o-oh, okay" was the only thing Issei said "okay, okay but… why?"

"Because I want to recruit you" responded rapidly.

"What?!" Issei asked surprised, jumping off his seat and slamming his hands on the table unintentionally.

"Since the first day of school I felt something powerful that resides inside of you" explained Maou "just by simple glance it doesn't feel that powerful, but once I concentrated I felt a great wave of power"

"W-wait so you're s-saying there is something a-alive inside of me?" asked Issei before whispering 'damn that sounded wrong'.

"Yes and I saw it" This time the one to answer wasn't Maou, but Akohda.

"You did?!" asked both Issei and Maou the latter since he hadn't been informed of that.

"Yes, while you were unconscious or asleep or whatever you want to call it…" Akohda screamed a little at the end "…I took your soul out of your body…" Issei paled a lot at the mention of that "…don't worry it was still attached to your body, anyway, along with it came a red light, and by the way it was pulsating than yes I can say, it is very powerful."

"Wait, so also Ashiya and Adram saw?!" asked a surprised Maou, Akohda just nodded "then why didn't you tell Lucifer and me?!"

Akohda just shrugged and said "Dramatic effect, plus your face"

Maou just groaned, before composing himself "Anyway, at school I was observing you, trying to see any sign that showed your control over the power, but you showed none"

"Then what did you do?" Issei asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"We tried to approach you, but before we could here Lucifer informed me of your sudden date" he said gesturing towards Lucifer who sent a small wave but was overall engrossed in his phone "we had felt her before and quickly recognized what she was and as you might recall she wasn't normal"

"Black wings is what I recall… well that and those amazing oppai" Issei started to get a nosebleed but got hit I the head by Akohda "Ouch! Hey what the hell?!"

"I really hate your perverted ways, it's incredible you have a pure heart" the last part was a small murmur that Issei couldn't hear.

"Huh?" was all he said.

"Anyway, those black wings mean that she was a Fallen Angel, and before you ask yes like the angels from the bible." Maou was quick to clarify, they had read this world's bible, and almost identical to Ente Isla one except for Jesus, the New Testament and some of the names from the Old Testament "we thought that maybe the fallen angels of this world might've sent her to recruit you, but would you believe it. She tried to kill you."

Suddenly Maou felt how a dark aura swiped over the whole room and looked at Issei. Everyone could basically touch the sudden change in the mood. And all turned to Issei who emitted a great wave of depression and… trauma?

"She did… didn't she" they heard Issei whisper lowly "A scumbag, who would never be loved by any woman"

"Hey, kid snap out of it!" Akohda suddenly grabbed Issei's arm and shook him with little strength "You're not allowed to show any sign of weakness in front of the King"

"Uh, oh! Sorry" he said wiping some tears from his eyes "Sorry about that, it's just that… it gets to you, you know"

" **Hyoudou Issei, tell me what this problem is?"** asks Maou turning into Satan, Issei didn't even bat an eye to seeing Maou as a 1.9-meter-tall demon, he actually chuckled and couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was looking for support in Satan 'Who would've thought' he thought.

He took a deep breath and started.

"It's just that for the majority of my life I have been an outcast type of guy" Issei started "people and specially the female population evaded me due to my… well… perverted ways I had decided that I wouldn't lie to myself, and I used to be okay with it you know. But I think I got too much into the role and sometimes lost myself into the thought of Oppais. And then the beatings started to come, and I might understand that I spy them at times, but my intentions weren't bad."

"When I spy on women I actually think in which way I can make each one of them happy, likes, dislikes, what they love the most, yeah stuff like that, but I don't get any chance, they immediately think I'm a creep that only wants to rape them, it is as if they were deaf to all the talk other classmates in school say about how they would like to pound some pussy or stuff like that, you'll never hear them consider the feelings of their partners" Issei's voice was filled with venom at the end."

"Yes, great part from the magic we collect in school is from lust, one of the seven deadly sins" commented Lucifer still human.

That makes my blood boil, but what can I do, if I tried to tell someone they would think I'm jealous of them and ignore me completely. When I entered second grade of Highschool I knew I was not going to get a girlfriend or even a prom date, and I already had planned to survive the year like that." He once again goes to soft voice.

"But then came the date, I couldn't be happier, a girl actually asked ME out! I had planned everything to go smoothly, and the whole date had gone like that…" he had a great smile on his face… that quickly fell "but at the end, she asked me If-if I could die for her and then she threw the spear at me"

" **Yes, we came into action right on time,"** said Satan **"and sorry if we didn't act earlier it's just that we thought that she wouldn't kill you, until she transformed and formed that spear"**

A small smile formed on Issei's lips and chuckled a little "Satan is saying sorry" he said weakly before continuing.

"And since then I'm afraid to rejection I believe, maybe even women I don't even know" he started to break down again but was able to remain cool "Now I think that any and all women that I meet will ask for the same thing in exchange of their love. My life. And even in school I have proof that support this, there had been times when many of the students just right away say how they wish I would kill myself or that I got hit by a truck, some even describe a very specific death."

Everyone stayed silent after Issei had finished until Satan once again spoke.

"Let me explain something to you, Issei" chimed in Satan, Issei nodded "the way our magic gets replenished, is by absorbing the worst thoughts or feelings of individuals, in your school, stress, greed, jealousy and lust are the most common"

"Huh, I must give you lots of magic then, right? With lust and all" he says a little sad looking at his hands.

" **That's where you're wrong"** Issei lifts his head lo look at Satan **"even though we can still feel your perverted thoughts we can't get any magic from them"** 'Why' Issei mouthed **"that's because you have a pure heart, and like you said those perverted thoughts are not those of lust, but passion."**

"So that means that…" started Issei **"All other students don't have a pure heart, yes"** responded Alsiel from the door.

" **Tell me Issei what do you think of a world where no one gets prejudiced, for race, religion, culture, history,"** he raised his hand to hid generals **"thoughts, likes, dislikes?"** he raised a hand signaling at Issei **"A world where those of pure heart like you, don't get abused by those jealous of your purity?"**

Issei was at a loss of words, if everything they said was true then it didn't sound so bad, it actually sounded really good 'But they are demons' one part of his brain said 'But they saved us' another said 'And could kill us if they so desired' responded 'They would've done so already if that was the case' argued back the other side of him, and could no longer think of any retort to that.

"That… actually sounds very good" said Issei slowly "I could be part of that?"

"Yes, yes you could" answered Satan.

"But how could we make it possible?" asked Issei.

" **Right now, your world leaders are all corrupt, they just govern to make things stay the same, never advancing towards a future where there is no division between races, cultures, or religious groups, they stay the same as they are too lazy to do anything and because they have grown accustomed to it, making it easier to make themselves richer"** explained Satan.

" **And if there is something I learned from experience is that this type change can not be achieved peacefully. Like they say, if you want something done you have to do it yourself"** finished Satan.

"Wait so you mean that…" Issei's sentence was once again completed by someone else, **"to make those changes we would have to conquer the world? Yes",** this time Lucifer finished for Issei.

Issei was now conflicted, taking over the world sounded like something supervillains would do, but as of right now they had given him many great reasons to join them. He remember the way he was treated and he was more inclined to join Satan.

Dissolving all doubts left on his mind and body he had his answer.

"I'll join you" he said.

Satan smiled **"Great, now we'll just need to make you a demon and unlock that hidden power of yours"**

Issei suddenly felt nervous again "Wait how do I turn into a demon?"

" **You just have to drink the blood of a very powerful demon, and in this case Satan is the most powerful out of the five I mean he's the Demon King"** responded Malacoda, scaring Issei a little.

Issei looked back at Satan and saw him with a glass of red liquid in it 'Blood'

He grabbed it, and without thinking drank it.

Once he did he almost regretted it, as he felt his bones cracking and his skin tearing as if something was growing out of it.

He trashed for some time on the floor while the others watched in wonder as red scales started to cover the majority of his body, his clothes long turned into shreds.

Eventually his trashing stopped and in there laid no longer a human Issei, but a taller, with more defined muscles reptile like Issei with scaly wings on his back.

*Sigh* **"Take him back to my room"** ordered Satan to Adramelech.

 **Finished.**

 **Alright so If you now noticed, the majority (and I mean a lot of you) actually voted for Issei to join Maou, I wasn't overall surprised, I mean Imagine a xover fanfic without one of the protagonists of one of the animes. I've actually read a few of them, OC with the sudden mention of protagonists.**

 **Anyway there it goes, now you know the timeline (or in which part of the timeline).**

 **Also, WTF?! Suddenly I have over 200 following and 180 favorite. Just How? When? How? (Those were my actual first thoughts when I entered the site after some two months of inactivity. (sorry for that, but it doesn't guarantee I will write faster either)**

 **Reviews:**

 **TehDIGI: Still thinking man, I'm actually ot a huge fan of harems (unless they actually make a move with the ones in it), as far as I know I don't think so. Issei will still get his own, just not overly large.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: I like your enthusiasm and suggestions, but it's hard enough to make a xover of two animes (for me) and adding Elements of another would just make it harder (again for me, there might be people who might find it easy)**

 **Mamon the lich king : Again, Issei will still get his own harem (not overly large), but not sure about Maou neither of the rest, I have some pairings in mind but that's it.**

 **Also, leave suggestions for Issei's harem (four to five girls and that's it)**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always if you find any error please point it out, thanks.**

 **-The knight in dark flames**


	6. Demonic Dragon

**Disclaimer I don't own anything, not Highschool DxD nor Hataraku Maou-sama.**

 **So, I basically forgot to say that I would be way busier during summer, due to work, thus having not that much free time, so yeah, any free time I got goes to doing stuff I like.**

 **Anyway first things first, answering reviews:**

 **Guest-Questioner:**

 **1) I will be following the anime, since I never actually read the manga (I could count the mangas I've read with my hands, and that's because they either didn't have a second season or they simply recommended the manga, since they thought it was better or there was no anime).  
2) I would like future suggestions, I think is good to have an outside idea as long as they're logical of course, and also if you could think of some changes to the time-line you know butterfly effect and all that shit, I have some in how things are to be approached.  
3) I never intended to get off track, I've read many stories that do that and suddenly I'm lost and start losing interest; maybe just like holidays specials, and I might not even make those because of time.  
4) Yes, I agree with that I don't like humongous harems and maybe to the other suggestion I also think there's not many. (If you know Spanish, there's this fic called "nueva vida" which I like, the harem is huge? (everything is relative so it's up to you), but beware it gets off-track later on)**

 **ExEcutE Rh0d0dactyl0S: I don't know I killed her off at the very beginning, but I now remember that resurrection and necromancy is a for of magic, so who knows (That's a "I'll think it through")**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: you might not even read my answering, but I'm still going to answer. 1) I didn't get what you meant by that, one can have their souls out of their body without dying as long as the link that unites them isn't cut off. Besides scientifically speaking the body would function normally, doing all the involuntary movements by itself thus remaining alive, the soul is like a USB or hard drive (Is this a good comparison?) with our consciousness in, I think without you would just be mentally death. And 2) ok is your decision to make.**

 **edboy4926: Don't worry she'll make her appearance (obviously) and I know I sure as f*ck would want her on my team… in case a war broke out obviously, not the other thing she's just too pure.**

 **And I wasted 423 words on that, no make it 430, 431, 432… I'll stop now.**

 **Secondly: I know that demons and devils are two different things entirely, but for the sake of this story they are the same.**

"Talking"(human forms)

'Thinking'

" **Deep or Dark voice" (also spells and Demon forms)**

*Sound*

 **[Ddraig Talking] {Ddraig Thinking}**

* * *

 _Last chapter_

 _Issei looked back at Satan and saw him with a glass of red liquid in it 'Blood'_

 _He grabbed it, and without thinking drank it._

 _Once he did he almost regretted it, as he felt his bones cracking and his skin tearing as if something was growing out of it._

 _He trashed for some time on the floor while the others watched in wonder as red scales started to cover the majority of his body, his clothes long turned into shreds._

 _Eventually his trashing stopped and in there laid no longer a human Issei, but a taller, with more defined muscles reptile like Issei with scaly wings on his back._

 _*Sigh*_ _ **"Take him back to my room"**_ _ordered Satan to Adramelech._

Chapter 5: Demonic Dragon

 _Unknown Location._

Fire.

Was everything that consumed the landscape we now see. There was nothing that got out of the fires grasp, but one being.

A dragon.

A western like red dragon that was sleeping profoundly in a burning hill, he didn't care about the fire in fact he liked it.

He had been sleeping for the last 15-16 years since his last host died, but he didn't mind he liked sleeping anyways.

Too bad for him, he had to abruptly open his eyes as he felt, something happening to his surroundings.

The land was reforming and the fires were diminishing.

Ddraig, the Red Dragon of Domination, took off into the sky sensing his ground collapse.

Rocks were being thrown everywhere as hills were being destroyed as structures grew out of them.

Soon when everything stopped moving and shaking, where there was once just hills and mountains in fire, in its place a town had appeared, everything around the town was still on fire and the sky was still red, but the town wasn't on fire in fact one could even see vegetation in it.

 **{What is the meaning of this?}** the 100m dragon thought as he looked at the houses that had sprouted from the earth 'this had never happened before.

 **{This i-is impossible, I feel my host presences in here}** the dragon thought as he carefully approached the town **{this is supposed to be my mindscape, only I can invite my partners over… they can't… they can't… what the hell is even this?}** Ddraig thought exasperated.

 **{It appears I'll have to look for my partner in here.}** The dragon said before starting to track his partners mind.

 _Demon King HQ._

It had only been 15 minutes after Issei was turned into a demon and put to rest in a bed.

Everyone had decided to stay in the room in case Issei suddenly waked up and freaked out because of his appearance.

None of them were overly worried, they had transformed humans back in Ente Isla into demons, few willingly, and others as punishment and be hunted by their own former-race, they knew that falling unconscious was totally normal.

But his appearance wasn't. Red scales covered most of his body, neck, arms, legs, and back and the only part unprotected was his chest, stomach, feet base and hand palms. And they didn't forget about the dragonic wings that sprouted from his back.

"It's incredible" Akohda was the first one to speak "Now I can feel that power you felt my Lord"

" **Yes, amazing isn't it?"** spoke Satan calmly, only Satan, Alsiel and Lucifer were on their demons form, as Malacoda would creep Issei out, and Adramelech was just way too tall to fit **"What you should find more surprisingly, is that this is just the tip of the iceberg"**

This caused the demons present to widen their eyes 'So much potential' they all thought.

" **There's something bothering me"** started Lucifer looking thoughtful.

" **Shoot"** said Satan.

" **We've never turned someone who had been sharing his soul with something/someone else, what do you think happened?"** wondered Lucifer, and they were in deep thought for a moment.

"Do you think that maybe, we might've killed the other soul?" thought Adram out loud.

"We could check, just let me pull his soul" said Akohda while approaching Issei, but was stopped my Satan's hand.

" **No, we'll wait until Issei wakes up, and then with his** _ **permission**_ **we'll take it out"** said Satan strictly, letting go of Akohda **"Don't forget he's one of us now, and we'll treat him with respect and trust"**

" **Don't trust too easily my Lord"** warned Akohda **"it is something that can be easily broken"**

" **Not with a heart as pure as him"** was Alsiel quick retort **"he is one of us now, besides he has no one else to turn to about this, he will not betray us…"**

" **And we will not betray him"** finished Lucifer.

*Tsk* Akohda just turned to look at the window trying to distract himself "It's still surprising the form he took" he said without taking his eyes off the window.

" **Yes, it is indeed"** said Alsiel **"he looks kind of like my race, but instead of exoskeleton covering him he has scales and wings"**

"Dragon nature? Has there ever been a demon of dragonic nature in Ente Isla?" wondered Adram looking surprised.

" **Supposedly there were some thousands of years ago,"** answered Alsiel **"but if I remember correctly I never stumbled across any document that supported this claim, and I've read all the scrolls written by demons"**

"Did they have a name? If they even existed in the first place" asked Akohda.

" **I… don't know, possibly not"** responded Alsiel hanging his name in shame for not knowing something.

There room went silent for a moment before Lucifer broke it **"We should name it, the race I mean"**

"I agree," said Akohda resulting in everyone looking at him, Akohda almost never did something in group, he always said he worked better alone "What? It could prove a great way to kill time"

"What should we call it?" wondered Adram.

" **No first we should think in which language"** Satan said, everyone looked at him confusing **"make it sound cooler, like German, Russian or…"** he never finished

" **Latin" "Latin"** "Latin" "Latin" everyone said at almost the same time **"Why?"** just asked Satan.

" **I read that it is one of the languages still used by the Vatican and seeing as the Vatican represents the heavens on Earth, then the Angels must, know it, and would mean Fallen too, and Demons of this world, besides Hebrew"** explained Alsiel.

Satan just looked dumbfounded **"Wha? Then why don't we use Hebrew?"**

*Sigh* "Let's just go with the damn Language already!" exclaimed Akohda.

" **Okay, okay sheesh"** said Satan backing off.

Alsiel took out his phone and started typing on the internet **"Okay so he is part demon and part dragon… translating… 'Daemonium Draco' what do you guys think?"** asked Alsiel looking up from his phone.

"Too Long" said Adram.

" **Too bothersome"** said Lucifer.

"A fucking mouthful!" wonder who said that.

" **I think we should combine both words, maybe?"** proposed Satan, unsure if it was a good idea.

" **Ok, let's hear some ideas"** said Alsiel bringing out a notebook and a pen.

"DracoDaemonium" offered Adram, earning poker faces from all his comrades "What?"

'He's so closeminded' everyone thought, but still Alsiel noted it.

" **DaemDraco"** offered Satan, everyone just cringed hearing the horrible combination.

" **G-great suggestion m-my Lord"** managed out Alsiel writing the suggestion down.

"Dragomonium" said Akohda "changed the 'c' for a 'g'"

" **I second that"** said Lucifer liking the ring of the name.

"Me too" said Adram.

" **I don't think we need the rest of our votes, seeing as they're majority"** Satan said while shrugging, he then turned once again at the sleeping form of Issei.

" **A Dragomonium first of his type"** 'known' he reminded himself mentally.

 _ORC Clubroom, same time_

"What do you mean DEAD?!" one Sona Shitori, or better known as Sona Sitri in the underworld, shouted for the information she had just received. And said information was an absurd problem.

The problem, her friend Rias had just informed her that a human had disappeared and was last sighted with a Fallen Angel, thus she instantly assumed he had been killed off.

"Yes, dead" said Rias again.

"Are you absolutely sure?!" pressed Sona again.

"Koneko came and told me all that happened, she said some weird guys appeared out of nowhere and took him" she explained "plus she said one them was a Fallen Angel, so he's most likely dead" she finished starting to get a little tired of her friend not believing her.

Issei Hyoudou was already a headache in the school alone, and now that he was attacked by a Fallen and pulled into the world of the supernatural it just got worse.

"If he's dead then where is the body, what proof do you have? And for crying out loud it hasn't even been a full day and you're already giving him up for dead!" she continued to express her anger at the Gremory heiress.

"Well, what else would a Fallen Angel do with him? Take him to a demon to later be reincarnated as one? Don't make me laugh" Rias sarcastically said.

"It's still a possibility as absurd as that sounds" Sona said using logic "You can't just get informed that he was kidnap and instantly assume that he's dead"

"Why not?" retorted Rias.

That was the last straw for Sona as she slapped Rias across the face, making the girl go wide eye.

They weren't alone in Rias office, each had their Queens with them, and both Queens didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Rias you better start getting off your high horse and start thinking clearly, because that's no way of managing a territory" Sona said coldly at her friend who was still wide eyed had a hand on her cheek "let's go Tsubaki" she said standing from her chair and going towards the door.

She opened the door, but before going through it she turned once again towards Rias "Don't even think about calling his parents either" she said before exiting the room and the Club building altogether.

Once outside she started to go back into the Council's room. She could easily teleport back, but she wanted to walk to clear her mind.

'Stupid Rias, instantly assuming things without any sort of solid evidence' she couldn't help but wonder how her friend was sometimes too naïve.

'Just because we read stories about how the Fallen had killed many demons in the war, she instantly sees all Fallen as killers' her thoughts kept going uninterrupted 'there are many Fallen who desire peace just like us, for Maou's sake their leader wants peace!'

"Sona-sama, what should we do?" Sona was brought out of her thoughts by her Queen and best friend Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, I want you and the rest to take turns and patrol the town in signs for Hyoudou and the Fallen" she ordered "If you find Hyoudou approach him, but if you find any of the two Fallen do not engage just come back to me and inform."

"What if Hyoudou is with the Fallen that took him?" asked Tsubaki.

Sona pondered the question a little before answering "If they don't seem hostile send a signal to me, I'll teleport there immediately, if not then the same: regroup and inform every little detail. Now go and Inform everyone of this, I'm tired after that quarrel I had with Rias" she finished.

"Hai, Sona-sama" she said before quickly disappearing in a magic circle.

She continued walking back to the school before a thought surged at the back of her mind 'I forgot to ask what she found about the students and the teachers that got in, without my knowing'

She then remembered the scene that said students had caused in front of half the school 'I felt the presence of magic, different than my own or any magical creature, but still magic.'

She suddenly got a headache 'I'll think about this tomorrow, right now I'm too tired' she thought before teleporting to her room in the house her family owned in the human world. **(AN: I don't think they've ever mentioned where she lived, or have I just never noticed?)**

'Why do Fallen want you, Hyoudou?' was her last thought before the magic circle teleported her away.

 _Issei's Mindscape_

Issei abruptly opened his eyes at the sudden tremor he felt. He quickly looked around to see where he was, he was in his room.

He kept looking, searching for Maou, Ashiya or any of the others, but didn't find them, 'It was a dream?' he thought.

'But it all felt so real…' he continued to think as he got off his bed and started to go downstairs.

'…but then again everything they showed me was so surreal…' he was already reaching the front door of his house.

'…nevertheless, the lingering pain is proof that it was real, so why am I at my house?' he asked himself this question "Mom? Dad?" he called out, he received no response "uh, weird"

He headed to the kitchen and saw it empty, he checked the living room, their bedroom, everywhere, but to no avail.

"I should look for outside" Issei decided, before heading towards the front door, he grabbed the handle and opened it, and what he saw made his heart leap to his throat.

A fucking inferno.

Those would be the exact words he would use to describe what he saw. The sky was blood red and, in the horizon giant flames could be seen.

He looked around to see if anyone else was seeing that, but to his surprise he saw no one nearby. There was always at least a neighbor outside of their house, some doing errands or others going shopping, but he had never seen the place isolated.

"What the hell is happening?" he murmured "Could Maou had tricked me?" Issei started to doubt that the blood he drank actually made him a demon.

Before he could continue doubting his decision in alliance, he felt a powerful gust of wind pass by him, he turned around and felt his mouth hang open for many seconds.

A dragon. A 100meter red western like Dragon to be exact, was hovering in front of him.

 **[Hello there, partner]** the dragon said before landing, causing a slight tremor, making Issei loose his footing.

"Come again?" Issei said bewildered from the ground.

 **[I believe you have a lot of explaining to do** ] the dragon continue to talk, seemingly not hearing Issei's remark.

"I repeat my question, come again?" said Issei this time louder, still on the ground.

 **[Where are my manners, I'm Ddraig the Red Dragon of Domination, and your partner in this life]** introduced itself the dragon, now identified as Ddraig.

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou, a p-pleasure?" introduced himself Issei unsure of what to make of the situation.

 **[Pleasure to meet you partner]** greeted formally the dragon **[Now if you would kindly tell me what's going on, that would be great]** said the dragon a little harsher than he intended causing Issei to shake a little.

"I-I don't know w-what's going on, I-I don't even know w-where I am" Issei responded sincerely, not wanting to convoke the wrath of the behemoth of a beast in front of him "Where am I?"

 **[Wait! You don't know?]** Ddraig asked to which Issei furiously shook his head **[This is your…my… our mindscape]** he asked this time nicely **[Why are you here then? If you don't know what's going on!]**

"I-I don't know I was in the house of some…" he paused not knowing what to call Maou and company, were they acquaintances, friends, brothers in arms? "…friends…" he chose the easy way out "…when suddenly I woke up here"

Ddraig pondered over the little information he was given **[What did you do in this 'friends' house?]** asked carefully Ddraig.

Now it was Issei to ponder the question, should he answer truthfully, lie, ask another question? 'When he arrived, he called me Partner so that means that he's on my side… I think' Issei thought, he still decided that it would be no good to lie to a giant dragon.

"I was turned into a demon" he answered truthfully and without stuttering.

 **[Ah! So you were reincarnated with an Evil Piece, right?]** he asked trying to get out more information.

"A what now?" asked Issei suddenly feeling a little angry.

 **[You know a set of chess pieces demons use to reincarnate you painlessly]** said Ddraig as a matter of fact.

"Is that so?" said Issei through gritted teeth "Those fuckers! They told me it was the only way" he yelled at the sky.

Ddraig, was now one again looking curiously at his partner **[What do you mean? Were you turned by a different method?]**

"YES!" Issei exclaimed " And it was painful, I'm going to have a quick chat with Maou after this" he said, but the last part he said t to himself.

 **[How were you turned?]** the Welsh Dragon asked.

"They had me drink the blood of their leader" answered Issei still through gritted teeth.

 **{Could the reincarnation method be the cause of this event}** thought Ddraig while looking around.

"Hey, by the way, why did you call me partner?" asked Issei looking directly into Ddraig's eyes.

 **[Ah, yes you see I'm a Sacred Gear created by God, although my soul was taken from my original body and put, into the Sacred Gear, and I go from host to host becoming their partner]** the dragon explained.

"So… are you powerful?" Issei innocently asked.

 **[Powerful? POWERFUL?! HA! Partner you're talking to one of the few beings that can kill a god alone]** Ddraig boasted while laughing making Issei look at him in awe before he noticed something in that sentence something.

"Wait, if you can kill a god, then how did God put you here in the first place?" Issei asked.

This question made Ddraig stop laughing and suddenly looked angry **[Those bastards of Angels, Fallen and Demons joined forces against me and my rival, because we caused more casualties during their oh so 'Great' War than they did amongst themselves]** Ddraig answered bitterly.

Issei nodded when he suddenly started to fade "Whoa, whoa! What's going on?!" he said totally not freaking out.

 **[It seems your waking up]** Ddraig noted **[Now that we have introduced ourselves we can have mental conversations, and don't worry I will explain furthermore my powers]**

"Thanks Ddraig, also thanks for not eating me" Issei thanked to which the dragon just mumbled 'Can I even do that in here?'

 **[Also Partner once you wake up, I would like to talk with the demon that reincarnated you, since it seems he did something to our souls]** Ddraig said **[We could switch control over the body, don't worry it will only be for a few minutes]**

"I will, Ddraig" said Issei before leaving the mindscape entirely.

 _Demon HQ_

Issei opened his eyes and the first thing he heard was obviously Akohda.

"And sleeping beauty awakes from her slumber" he remarked.

Issei tried to get up, but an extra weight on his back made him fall back on the bed **"What the?"** **(Remember Issei is now a demon)** he said looking at his back.

Seeing the extra pair of limbs his eyes widen he tried to reach his left wing with his hand and he also noticed the changes on his hand.

" **Incredible, isn't it?"** said Satan approaching him and offering his hand **"Come on get up, it was a success"** he said with a wide smile.

Issei was grateful for the help and lifted himself into a sitting position, when he noticed something.

" **Why am I naked?!"** he screamed covering himself with the sheets of the bed.

" **Here, take a cloak,"** offered Satan making one appear on his hand **"and besides we can hide our reproductive organs with magic, if that's what your embarrassed about"**

Adram laughed at that "Yeah, it would be very uncomfortable for me to go into battle with my penis hanging around, HAHAHA" he boomed while laughing, everyone else just shuddered at the thought.

"Great now I have the image in my head" cursed Akohda while shuddering a little more.

He was about to say thanks for the cloth, when he remembered something Ddraig had told him **"Thanks for the cloak and also"** he closed his eyes before snapping at Satan **"…success my ass! Why didn't you tell me there was a painless method to do it?!"** he exclaimed not noticing the deeper and darker tone of his voice.

Satan just raised an eyebrow at his question **"What do you mean another method? I used the one we've always used"** Satan explained to his new subordinate.

"Well that's not what Ddraig told me!" Issei argued back.

The unknown name gained the interest of everyone in the room.

" **And who might this 'Ddraig' be? Seeing as he knows of another method to turn you into a demon"** asked Alsiel wearily thinking that maybe Issei had lied to them.

" **Apparently he is a giant dragon that lives inside of me"** he answered with a deadpan expression.

" **Wait so you were doing something while unconscious?"** asked Lucifer.

" **Yeah, I thought I had woken up in my room and that all had been a dream, but then I saw a red sky and flames in the horizon…"** Issei started to explain everything he saw and thought, the group chuckled at how he thought Maou had tricked him and sent his soul to hell **"…and then I started fading, and next thing I know I'm awake."**

"So the soul we saw attached to you, might've been the dragon's?" said Akohda, who had been the one to point out the power of the soul.

" **What color was it again"** asked Issei.

"Red"

" **Probably is, I mean when I saw Ddraig he practically screamed 'my favorite color is red'"** said Issei chuckling.

 **[That is because it is, red is an awesome color]** Issei stood up from the familiar voice at the back of his head, but fell back once again because of the wings.

"Ddraig!" he exclaimed making everyone present look at him curiously.

" **Issei are you talking to the dragon?"** asked Lucifer with a raised eyebrow.

" **Yeah, remember he told me he could communicate with me"** Issei said.

 **[Partner I believe this would be a great opportunity to make the change]** Ddraig reminded.

" **Oh right…"** Issei said and closed his eyes, before opening them again and asking **"…how do I do that?"** everyone sweatdropped at the question 'Why did you even tried then?' everyone else thought

 **[Just imagine as if giving me a control or something]** Ddraig explained, but Issei swore he could feel a sweat drop in the dragon.

Issei nodded and once again closed his eyes, while everyone else when he opened them this time they had a fain green glow.

 **[Greetings demons]** Ddraig greeted formally towards the group of demons.

" **So I take it you're Ddraig"** said Satan not asking but stating as a matter of fact.

 **[And you must be my partner's Master]** said Ddraig **[I've got to admit, you don't look like any demon I've seen]** he mentioned eyeing his wings, horns and legs.

" **Master?"** Satan said, not getting why Ddraig would call him that **"He's not my slave, or servant, he's my newest comrade in arms, well at least I think he is since he accepted my offer"**

 **['Comrade in arms'? That's a new one]** Ddraig said to himself bringing Issei's hand to his chin **[Usually demons refer to their pieces as servants, in some cases a slave, but never as a 'comrade in arms']**

" **I assure you he's not my servant, or slave, in fact I… we don't know what you mean by that"** explained Satan turning his arm towards his generals.

 **[Isn't this your peerage?]** wondered the Welsh Dragon gesturing to the others present.

" **Peerage? Like Rias'? No!"** he said remembering the joke of a demons they were **"They're my generals"**

The military ranking made Ddraig narrow his eyes dangerously at Satan **[Who are you?]** he asked while tensing Issei's body.

Satan regained his posture and raised his head high **"My name is Satan Jacob, King of all Demons and leader of the Great Demon Army!"** he bellowed **"And with me are my four trusted Generals"**

" **Malacoda the Necromancer"** he said, Malacoda, now transformed, raised his dark aura around him to make himself stand out.

" **Alsiel, the strategist of the demon army"** Alsiel bowed while still having a 'proud' aura around him.

" **Lucifer, the most powerful Fallen Angel"** said figure, just had a smug grin on his face, with his arms crossed and his wings in display.

" **and Adramelech, the strongest demon in brute force"** said demon, in his original form, was sitting down with his legs crossed to fit in the room.

" **Man, I never get tired of being introduced as the Strongest Fallen Angel"** whispered Lucifer to the group.

" **It does bring, pride seeing as he's still the strongest among us, but does so with great respect"** said Adramelech.

" **Well of course he should, respect us, we're his fucking generals, and not to mention at least five times older as well"** said Malacoda.

" **Shut up all of you! Don't talk while our lord is in a conversation"** chastised Alsiel.

" **Kiss ass"** whispered Malacoda.

Meanwhile Ddraig still had his eyes narrowed at Satan **"You might be wondering why we look different from the demons you're used to see, right?"** said Satan to which Ddraig simply nodded.

" **You could say we're not from around here** " started to explain Satan **"as in 'otherworldly' not around here"** finished Satan with a little laugh.

 **[How are you here then? Magic, I suppose, since it would be the only logical explanation for your kind]** asked Ddraig.

" **Indeed, a simply spell that was supposed to take us to our underworld instead took us here** " he said **"I don't know what happened, perhaps I put more energy into it, perhaps and outside force altered, but I never thought too hard about, what matters is now, and now I'm here"** he finished.

 **[And what is it that you want here? Seeing as you haven't gone back to your world]** Ddraig asked daring to get as much information as possible and see what had his partner gotten himself into.

" **We were thinking in leaving as soon as we got our powers back, but then I saw this world demons, and saw them hiding from humans"** he snarled Satan **"they may see it as the only way of living in peace, but I know better, they're scared, they're scared of the damn HUMANS!"**

" **They should be proud of their existence, but instead they stay hidden away in their underworld!"** Satan continue a little of his magic leaking out, he started to inhale deeply trying to calm himself **"that's my first reason, exposing the demons and taking our place in this land as it should've been thousands of years ago"**

Ddraig quickly processed all that had been said to him, before asking another question **[First reason? Meaning there's more to it]** he stated inquiring for Satan to continue.

" **Indeed, where I'm from demons are hunted by the Church saying that the world was meant for the humans, even though we had lived along them for many millennia"** said Satan his voice barely containing the rage he felt **"I will not say that all that demons are good, but the same could be said for the humans, so I led a war against them fight fire with fire"**

" **It started as a revolution of sorts, trying to fight for our right to live wherever we want…"** he said proudly, before hanging his head **"… at least that's what it was supposed to be about, but as the war escalated we… I forgot about it, and ended up becoming like the humans, burning, and destroying any village that came in front of my army"**

" **I wasn't until we arrived here, and spent some time as humans ourselves when I remembered my own oath"** said Satan **"You could say I'll try the same thing here, just this time I don't intend to forget why I'm fighting"**

 **[Okay… I seem to get it… I think]** said Ddraig while scratching Issei's chin **[I just wanted to make sure my partner didn't get himself into something he couldn't handle so soon]**

"I understand you must be worried about him" recognized Satan.

 **[Indeed]** said Ddraig **[Alright, I'll take my leave, but technically I'll still be here just I won't be able to communicate with you… yet]** he said as his eyes started to shine a little brighter **[Ah! I almost forgot. The method you used with my partner to turn him into a demon, it appears it did something to our souls, and I wondering if you knew** ] he told Satan

" **Actually, why don't we take a look ourselves** " he said, before addressing his generals **"Malacoda if you will"**

" **My pleasure"** the necromancer complied and approached Issei/Ddraig.

 **[Thank you]** as soon as he said that Issei's eyes stopped glowing **"Wow, you really are going to try and take over the world"** Issei commented.

" **I wasn't kidding"** he answered back before motioning to Malacoda to commence.

" **Will I feel anything?"** Issei asked seeing Malacoda approach.

" **You will only feel empty as if you didn't have any organ inside you"** Malacoda explained as he put his hand on Issei's chest.

" **Wait wha-AH!"** Issei never finished as he felt Malacoda's hand pierce him and take his soul out of his body and a little strand of light connecting it with his body 'It didn't draw blood' Issei thought seeing as his chest.

[They keep proving they are not the demons I'm used to] Issei heard Ddraig comment.

Satan and Lucifer just looked curiously at the soul since they were seeing it for the first time, but Alsiel, Malacoda and Adramelech who had already seen it couldn't help but gape at the change.

Instead of being mainly white now was mainly blood red with a white outline and pulsating harder than ever.

" **Holy shit"** mumbled Adramelech.

" **It is incredible"** mumbled Alsiel.

" **This is my soul?"** Issei asked as he saw it pulsate.

 **[So this is our soul huh]** Ddraig said mentally **[I'm impressed]**

" **What are the changes?"** asked Lucifer looking in awe at the power it held.

" **Before it used to be mainly white, with red in the middle"** started to describe Malacoda **"the red used to be a little separated from the white body, indicating they weren't the same soul"**

" **The red, used to be Ddraig, then?"** asked Satan, taking the words out of Alsiel and Adramelech's mouth.

" **Indeed"** said Malacoda.

" **Sooooo, what are the changes then?"** asked Lucifer.

" **They're one"**

That simple answer made everyone present and Ddraig's mental eyes to widen.

" **Somehow the demon blood he drank, caused both souls to fuse and create this one,"** Malacoda said amazed **"he is not only demon, but also dragon, and still retains some little traces of human so to say** " he finished, and the last statement just surprised them more, as when they turned someone demon they didn't retain any trace of being human in their souls.

" **They there's always a first for everything"** Adramelech mumbled dumbly.

 **[Partner ask him what would happen if you died]** Ddraig told Issei **[Because remember that when my host dies I go towards another]** Issei nodded and addressed Malacoda.

" **So what would happened if I died?"** he asked Malacoda **"More exactly what would happen to Ddraig, since he's telling me that he jumps to another host when the last one dies"**

" **That would explain why it was separated from your soul, so that when you died it wasn't drag along with yours"** Malacoda said to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear **"Shit…"** he cursed.

" **What? Why 'shit'?"** asked Issei a little worried.

" **Well I just realized if you die Ddraig dies"** Malacoda explained **"It appears that you will be his last host, as he puts it"**

Ddraig tensed hearing this **"So when I die of old age he will also die?"** Issei asked feeling bad for making Ddraig's life short.

" **More like if you're killed since now you have the lifespan of a demon, you're essentially immortal"** voiced out Alsiel.

Hearing that calmed Ddraig a little, but he still had forgotten about the concept of death, since he was among the strongest beings in the world, but now he depended on his partner **[Issei I will have to teach everything I know about being the Red Dragon Emperor]** Ddraig said to which Issei simply nodded.

" **Don't worry, since you're now in part of my army, we'll all train you to be on par with us, but seeing your soul pulsate maybe help you surpass us"** said Satan calming Issei down a little more.

Finally, everything had been said and there was no other matter to attend to, so everyone minus Satan left to do something else, Satan simply dropped onto his bed.

" **What now?"** asked Issei breaking the silence.

" **Now go, home rest, we'll see you tomorrow in school"** Satan said as he morphed into human form "there I'll tell you how we'll do your training for the days to come"

" **Wait, I can't go looking like these I could give my mom a heart attack!"** he exclaimed.

"Ah! Yes., first lesson, so what you want to do is draw out some magic from your body" Maou started but was interrupted by Issei raising his hand, to which he sweatdropped "You… don't need to raise your hand"

" **How do I draw out magic?"** Issei asked making Maou think a little.

"Try to imagine a pond" he said and Issei closed his eyes and did as such "reach out your hand and when you touch the pond think as if you were pulling the water out"

Issei's stood completely still for a few seconds ad suddenly his body started to glow, he opened his eyes startled "Wow, it feels strange" he said.

"Right, now only imagine yourself turning back to normal" Maou instructed.

"As simple as that?" Issei asked.

"Yes, as simple as that" he assured.

"Okay here goes nothing" he closed his eyes once again and concentrated, he felt how the magic he had drawn out circled in and outside his body, he felt how it started to solidify when he concentrated, and then he felt it bones reshaping, scales going back into his skin, along with the wings "When he opened his eyes, he saw he wasn't as tall as before, but still felt different.

He noticed he was taller than before and his muscles were a little more refined.

"It appears your human form to had some changes" Maou said "Anyway, see you at the academy" he said as he started reading a manga.

"Yeah, hey before I go, could you please make me some clothes?" he asked for.

 _Sometime later, Hyoudou residence_

Issei reached his house in half an hour since he got lost, because he didn't know where Maou and the rest lived, and couldn't find anything he recognized not even a street, he had to ask directions at a 24/7 store, but not before buying something to drink.

'I hope I didn't worry parents too much' he thought as he didn't come back home from his date.

He got his keys out and opened the door "I'm home!" he called out.

As soon as he did he heard fast footsteps and his mother came running to see him "Issei!" she cried out "You had us so worried!" she cried a little.

Issei couldn't help but smile a little, even though his parents always made jabs at him for his perverseness he knew they loved him and cared for him just as much as he did for them.

"Don't worry mom, I'm here" he reassured.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come back yesterday" she noted, as she couldn't see his muscles due to the cloak he still had above his remade clothes.

"I… I…" Issei was at a loss of words, he forgot to think of a lie "I… was mugged yesterday after the date" his mother gasped "well at least they tried to, since some guys from school were by and saved me, but I still got knock out unconscious" he couldn't help but feel a little bad even though it was half-lie.

"Why didn't you call us, when you woke up?" his mother inquired.

"My phone's battery had died, and they told me I was unconscious for a almost 16 hours" he said "I stayed with them for a while to heal a little"

"Well I'm just glad you're okay" she said as she hugged him again, to which he reciprocated.

"Where is dad?" he asked letting go.

"He went out to the police station about fifteen minutes before you arrived, I'll call him back don't worry" she said "you go get some more sleep for your injuries"

He nodded and started to head to his room when he was stopped.

"Issei what's with the cloak?" his mother asked.

"Oh! They had to take off my clothes to bandage my wounds, and they gave me this cool cloak to cover myself when I woke up" he said.

"It looks good" his mother complimented.

"Thanks mom" he said before he entered his room.

*Sigh* He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding 'I entered into a world completely unknown to me' he thought before drooping onto his bed and closing his eyes.

 **[You don't know the half of it partner]** Issei's eyes snapped opened hearing Ddraig's voice.

'Ddraig! I almost forgot about you er…" Issei thought 'sorry, because of me now if I die I'll drag you with me' he apologized.

 **[Do not fret partner, you're basically immortal like a demon, like a dragon]** Ddraig reassured **[I only have to help you understand better my powers, seeing as they're now our powers]** he said cheering Issei up a little.

'You're right I only have to become powerful and not let myself get killed' he thought back 'I'll not fail you' he thought with enthusiasm.

 **[I'm sure you won't]** Ddraig chuckled mentally **[Now c'mon sleep]**

And Issei did just that.

Next Day

The following morning Issei was hugged by his father, who had anime tears falling from his eyes.

He told what he had told his mother the night before and he accepted it, telling Issei to be more careful next time he went out, to which Issei assured he would.

Right now he was heading towards school, he could see the gates in the distance and he could make out three figures in there who seem to be waiting for someone, but he already knew who they were.

"Good to see you Issei, I'm sure your parents were glad to see you" greeted Maou bumping fists with Issei.

"Yeah, they were" he said while greeting Akohda and Lucifer "they were very worried"

"Glad to hear your parents care about you" Maou said "I would like to see you at lunch time to explain to you…" Maou didn't get as someone else interrupted him.

"Maou Sadao, Lucifer Urushihara, Akohda Mahl, and Issei Hyoudou, my name is Tsubaki Shinra and I'm here to escort you to the student council" a girl with blue glasses black hair that reached her back, she was 5'5 feet tall "Ashiya-sensei and Adram-sensei are waiting for us there" she informed before she turned around and started to headed to the school expecting to be followed.

"Who does that bitch think she is to order me around?!" Akohda exclaimed but was silenced by Lucifer.

"They finally decided to approach us" Lucifer said following Tsubaki.

"Indeed, they did" answered Maou who also started to follow.

Akohda grumbled more curses under his breath while following the group.

Issei just stood there confused, before shaking himself out of his stupor and running behind them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6!**

 **The Sitri finally approached the otherworldly demons, what will they discuss? Will they agree on something? Will they retain their memories after talking with them?**

 **Who knows I haven't even thought that much ahead.**

 **Now I know in some parts they suddenly change subjects a little to quickly, well is because those are my actual conversations, we always switch subjects a little to fast, just to not get into an awkward silence.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, please point out any grammar or misspelling errors, I would be very thankful and leave your review.**

 **-The knight in dark flames.**


End file.
